


Мы живы

by Rhaina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dubious Consent, Fighter!Derek, M/M, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз крупно задолжал Питеру, и тот отдал его своему почти одичавшему племяннику — Дереку, чтобы удержать Дерека от безумия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы живы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narinke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narinke/gifts).
  * A translation of [Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691841) by [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm). 



> Спасибо моим чудесным бетам - philipp_a и Wayward_jr
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено; отказ от прав: все права принадлежат правообладателям.  
> Авторское примечание: непродолжительное причинение физических и нравственных страданий; развитие Стокгольмского синдрома в отношениях.

_I’m a beast in the night_  
_I’m on the prowl and I’m hoping to find some light_  
_You call it Heaven – I do too; we feel the same_  
_Ain’t nothing wrong, I’ve been feasting on something brave_  
_A sexy lady who’s pure, she has the cure_  
_I hope she can a man within the beast and_  
_I hope she saves me from the curse I have to beat_  
_I hope she figures out a way to save my soul_  
_Yeah, to save my heart, hey hey._                                                                          

Kid CuDi "Alive" [(смотреть клип)](http://vimeo.com/35476301)

                                                                                ***  
В первый раз Стайлз Стилински заметил Дерека Хейла, когда тот избивал какого-то чувака. Побитый парень выглядел скорее мертвым, чем живым, но первое впечатление обманчиво: оба — и Дерек, и его противник — были оборотнями, и увечья, смертельные для обычного человека, на них разве что оставляли пару синяков. Но Стайлзу зрелище показалось жестоким до крайности.  
Тем более что он уже имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать за тремя боями, нервно отбивая ногой чечетку и часто дыша ртом, чтобы не блевануть. Стайлз за всю свою жизнь не видал столько кровищи и, если честно, сейчас просто отключил мозги.  
  
До него до сих пор не доходило, что он там забыл. Наверняка они с Питером могли поговорить и в кабинете, как обычно и бывало, но, похоже, альфа решил доставить Стайлзу удовольствие, притащив его в импровизированный бойцовский клуб, версия для оборотней. Он постоянно нависал над Стайлзом и рассказывал о мелких фактах биографии каждого из бойцов — проходные замечания типа «в прошлом месяце он откусил противнику руку» или «она три года назад стала нашей чемпионкой, а ведь была беременна».  
— Вау, — поддакивал Стайлз, — впечатляюще!  
Может, так оно и было — для фанатов, но лично он никогда не понимал привлекательности боев без правил.  
Вокруг гремела дерьмовая музыка — ублюдочное дитя металла и электроники, — заглушая даже рев толпы, и ритм гулко отзывался внутри Стайлза.  
Едва не помирая от тоски и отвращения, он сбежал в сортир, а когда вернулся, не сразу понял, о чем толкует ему Питер.  
  
— А это мой племянник.  
— Что? — виновато переспросил Стайлз, плюхаясь на сиденье. — Который?  
— Вон тот, с селезенкой в руке, — самодовольно ответил Питер.  
Стайлз глянул на ринг — ох, ни хрена ж себе! Племянник Питера стоял по локоть в крови, уперев ногу в грудь поверженного оборотня, и таки да, он определенно зажимал в кулаке кусок чужих внутренностей! А потом запрокинул голову и издал рев, от которого у Стайлза застыла кровь в жилах. Из толпы воем отозвались беты.  
— И часто у вас тут подыхают? — глухо спросил Стайлз Питера.  
Тот слегка улыбнулся:  
— Нет, не часто, но они знают, чем рискуют.  
— Кстати, он альфа, да? Я думал, раз твой племянник… Разве он не часть твоей стаи?  
— Не подошло ему, — небрежно заметил Питер. — Он убежал и вызвал на поединок другого альфу. Сам видишь, он хороший боец.  
— Он слишком дикий, Питер. — Высокий загорелый мужчина со светло-голубыми глазами протиснулся через толпу и уселся рядом.  
— Крис, — сердечно приветствовал его Питер, хотя в глазах появилась настороженность. — Чем могу помочь?  
Крис мотнул головой в сторону ринга, где племянник Питера уже отшвырнул селезенку и как раз покидал арену, небрежно поводя плечами:  
— Он совершенно неуправляемый.  
— И что? — хмыкнул Питер.  
— Это _твой_ родственник. Держи его под контролем: он вот-вот взбесится. Если и вправду слетит с катушек, нам придется им заняться.  
— В этом нет необходимости, — ровно возразил Питер, — у меня есть план.  
Должно быть, он показал на Стайлза, потому что его собеседник выглянул из-за Питера и окинул Стайлза скептическим взглядом.  
— Думаешь, _он_ сработает как надо?  
Стайлз нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит. А тот снова обратился к Питеру:  
— Что, серьезно?  
Питер пожал плечами:  
— Подумал, что стоит попробовать.  
Крис фыркнул и поднялся:  
— Тогда удачи. Но я все равно буду за ним приглядывать.  
И он исчез в толпе, которая уже начинала потихоньку рассасываться: видимо, на сегодня бой был последним.  
— Эй, слушайте, — начал Стайлз, — я ужасно благодарен за приглашение, но мне домой пора.  
Питер растянул губы в улыбке.  
— Нет-нет, — покачал он головой. — Вы должны мне деньги, мистер Стилински. Так что никуда вы не пойдете.  
Стайлз сглотнул: это была правда, он был должен Питеру _много_ денег.  
— Я думал, вы же сказали…  
— Вы подписали соглашение, — мягко напомнил ему Питер. — И вам придется отработать.  
— Так-то да, — согласился Стайлз; он все больше нервничал и знал, что Питер чует это, но все же попытался сыграть под дурака, — но когда вы говорите «отработать»…  
— Нет, — оборвал Питер по-прежнему благожелательным тоном.  
Он встал и поманил Стайлза пальцем. Тот неохотно поплелся за ним, чувствуя, как от волнения засосало под ложечкой.  
Стайлз знал, что влип, что его наебали и, что хуже всего, никто даже не в курсе, где он. Соседа по съемной квартире не было, когда на пороге возник один из волков Питера, вежливо взял Стайлза за руку и вытащил из дома, не дав даже захватить мобильник.  
  
Стайлз шел за Питером сквозь лабиринт темных коридоров, с каждой минутой дергаясь все сильней. О боже, вдруг Питер собирается его убить и прикопать тело, так что его ни в жизнь не найдут!  
Питер остановился перед дверью, которая на первый взгляд ничем не отличалась от всех предыдущих, и постучал. Не прошло и секунды, как та рывком распахнулась, явив его племянника. Тот выглядел таким же сумасшедшим, как и там, на ринге: лицо и обнаженный мускулистый торс заляпаны кровью, руки по локоть покрыты черной запекшейся коркой. Боже, а что если Стайлза отдадут ему _на съедение_?! Среди оборотней встречаются каннибалы?  
  
— Чего надо? — угрюмо проворчал тот, поглядев сперва на Питера, затем на Стайлза, который быстро отвернулся, передернувшись при виде полыхавших алым зрачков.  
— Дерек, это Стайлз, — непринужденно представил его Питер. — Стайлз, Дерек. Нам можно войти?  
Дерек сердито зыркнул на своего дядюшку, потом отступил и придержал для них дверь. Стайлз прошмыгнул мимо, вздрогнув от отвращения. Не надо было обладать волчьими способностями к восприятию, чтобы почуять, что с Дереком было что-то _не так_. Даже для оборотня он казался больше зверем, чем человеком.  
За дверью оказалась полупустая комната, похожая на раздевалку: диван, низкий столик, кучка одежды и единственная дверь — наверное, в ванную.  
  
— Что ж, — весело начал Питер, — хорошо поработал сегодня. Даже немного чересчур, не находишь?  
Дерек пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза, который по-прежнему отводил глаза. Почему зрачки все еще красные? Ведь так бывает, только когда оборотень в опасности, или злится, или что-нибудь в этом роде? Может, Дерек чувствует угрозу со стороны Питера? Не Стайлза же…  
  
— Да, — Питер положил ладонь между лопаток Стайзла и подтолкнул его вперед на пару футов, — он для тебя, Дерек.  
— _Что_?! — взвизгнул Стайлз. Дерек резко втянул носом воздух и жестоко оскалился углом рта. Стайлз резко обернулся к Питеру. — Какого черта вы несете? — воскликнул он. — Я не подписывался на _это_!  
Питер кинул на него отвратительно спокойный взгляд:  
— Вы сказали, цитирую: «Мистер Хейл, я _что угодно_ сделаю за эти деньги». _Вы_ подписали бумаги. _Вы_ сами сунули шею в петлю. А теперь _вы_ сделаете то, что обещали.  
— Этого я не обещал! — возразил Стайлз. — Вы не можете продать меня за долги, как сутенер проститутку! Это незаконно, не говоря уже, что безнравственно!  
Питер рассмеялся:  
— И думаете, мне не плевать? Или у вас есть другие предложения? — Он широко развел руки: — Вы должны мне чуть ли не полмиллиона долларов, мистер Стилински. Если вы нашли другой способ рассчитаться со мной — прошу, говорите, я весь внимание.  
Стайлз покраснел и захлопнул рот.  
Питер улыбнулся шире:  
— Нет? Я так и думал. — Он повернулся к Дереку. — Он в твоем распоряжении. Делай с ним что хочешь, только не убивай.  
— Вы не посмеете! — еще раз попытался Стайлз.  
Питер остановился на полпути к двери:  
— Да? И кто меня остановит? Ваш папочка, грозный шериф? — Стайлз захлебнулся жалким писком, а Питер отвернулся и кивнул Дереку: — Можешь приступать.  
Дверь закрылась, и Стайлз с Дереком остались наедине. Стайлз смотрел куда угодно, только не на Дерека, сгорая от стыда и гнева так, что, казалось, из ушей вот-вот повалит дым.  
  
— Вот что, — нарушил тишину Стайлз, начав, по обыкновению, односторонний разговор, — вот что, ничего не будет, ясно? Это, знаешь ли, плохая идея, ты этого не сделаешь. Я не ш-шлю… — Стайлз краем глаза уловил, что Дерек двинулся к нему, и начал отступать, без умолку неся всякую чушь, потому что если и существовала ситуация, когда спасти его мог только дар убеждения, то это была именно она. — Хорошо, хорошо, а как тебе такой вариант: ты стой там — вот прямо там… нет, ладно, раз ты уже отошел, то стой вот там, а я просто выйду за дверь, и Питер, я уверен, придумает что-нибудь еще, что угодно, и… блядь!  
С глухим стуком он врезался спиной в бетонную стену — Дерек стоял прямо перед ним, нахмурив густые брови. Стайлз беззащитно выставил перед собой ладони:  
— Слушай, просто остановись, ладно? Пожалуйста! Это нечестно. Я должен твоему дяде, не тебе. Меня тут вообще быть не долж…  
Дерек зарычал и схватил его за горло. У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, зрачки расширились; он ждал, что ему вот-вот разорвут трахею, но его только заставили отвернуть голову. Для оборотней подставить шею — признак подчинения, он это знал, но не думал, что если заставляют силой — тоже считается.  
Стайлз рвано выдохнул, когда Дерек почти уткнулся лицом ему в шею и глубоко вдохнул носом, хмурясь сильней. Стайлз нервно облизнул губы, покрываясь гусиной кожей от горячего дыхания Дерека.  
  
— Л-ладно, — выдавил он и попытался оттолкнуть Дерека, упираясь ладонями в грудь, — с тем же успехом он мог попробовать отодвинуть гору, — все, нанюхался? Теперь пусти. Пожалуйста.  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Дерек. Предупреждение прозвучало холодно и равнодушно.  
— Нет-нет, серьезно, я вынужден настаивать, — возразил Стайлз, упираясь в стену и пихая Дерека со всей силы. — Ну же… твою ж мать!  
Дерек схватил его за запястья, прижал руки к стене и уткнулся носом в шею. Он жадно втянул запах Стайлза — хотя чем там могло пахнуть, стиральным порошком и страхом? Стайлз пытался не психовать, но приступ панической атаки был явно не за горами.  
  
Может, ничего страшного, может, на этом все и закончится… Он был уверен, что оборотни помешаны на запахах. Сам Стайлз наоборот пытался дышать неглубоко, потому что запах Дерека — кровь, пот, сигаретный дым — бил в нос и вызывал тошноту. Хотя если поднатужиться и блевануть на Дерека… Но нет, тому могло быть похрен, а Стайлз бы стал вонять всем перечисленным, да еще и рвотой.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — в последний раз попытался Стайлз, колени уже неприлично дрожали, — не делай этого. Я… — он оборвал сам себя, застонав, когда Дерек вонзил зубы в нежную кожу между шеей и плечом. — Ох, блядь, мать твою!  
  
Это происходило на самом деле — его собирается изнасиловать гребанный оборотень, и все из-за того, что он хотел помочь отцу!  
  
— Нет!!! — Стайлз обезумел, пытаясь вырваться из хватки, вывернуться прочь, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, когда Дерек медленно его лизнул, а потом издал рокочущий грудной звук и до боли сжал запястья Стайлза. В правой кисти что-то хрустнуло, и Стайлз громко вскрикнул, из глаз брызнули слезы.  
Дерек выпрямился, отдернув руки от Стайлза, как от горячей головешки. Тот прижал руку к груди; кровь так бухала в ушах, что он едва расслышал, как Дерек вздохнул:  
— Хилый ублюдок…  
Стайлз уставился на него, чувствуя, как сердце бешено колотится, а Дерек вытащил из кармана мобильник. Он набрал номер, спокойно разглядывая Стайлза, дождался, когда на том конце снимут трубку, и буркнул:  
— Пришлите ко мне Дитона.  
В трубке пронзительно рассмеялись, и радостный женский голос ликующе воскликнул:  
— Уже сломал свою игрушку?!  
Стайлз вспыхнул от гнева и уставился в пол.  
— Заткнись, — осадил Дерек, — и пришли Дитона. Немедленно.  
Он захлопнул мобильник и, прищурившись, жестом показал Стайлзу, что хочет посмотреть его руку.  
— Нет, — огрызнулся Стайлз, все так же смотря в сторону, — и вообще, тебе-то какая, нахуй, разница?  
Дерек раздраженно хмыкнул и, ухватив его за локоть, принялся ощупывать предплечье. Когда он дошел до кисти, Стайлз закусил губу.  
— Трещина, — постановил Дерек.  
— Это _ты_ виноват! — возмутился Стайлз.  
— Угу, — согласно промычал Дерек. Он мотнул головой в сторону дивана: — Сядь.  
— Нет. — Стайлз прищурился.  
Дерек что-то проворчал под нос и, схватив Стайлза за грудки, оттащил к дивану. Стайлзу пришлось резко вскинуть руку в воздух, чтобы не удариться о подлокотник.  
— Сиди тут, — скомандовал Дерек. — Сбежишь — сломаю вторую.  
Стайлз метнул в него сердитый взгляд. Дерек ответил не менее яростным взглядом и, развернувшись, решительно прошагал в ванную. Через минуту приглушенно зашумела вода в душе.  
  
Стайлз притянул колени к груди и стиснул зубы, чтоб не стучали, — его начало трясти.  
— Блядь, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как глаза наливаются слезами. — Б-блядь…  
Он уткнулся лицом в колени, рвано дыша. Ужасный месяц с каждым днем становился все хуже. Стайлз потрогал шею: место, куда Дерек его укусил, было горячим, и он запаниковал — вдруг он станет оборотнем?..  
  
Минут пять спустя в дверь осторожно постучали. Стайлз поднял голову и неуверенно посмотрел на дверь. Стук повторился, и он перевел взгляд на дверь ванной: открыть или нет?  
В ответ на невысказанный вопрос Дерек рявкнул из ванной:  
— Открой, блядь!  
Стайлз сполз с дивана и распахнул дверь здоровой рукой. На пороге стоял коренастый чернокожий мужчина с невозмутимым выражением лица.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказал он ровно, протягивая Стайлзу руку. — Алан Дитон.  
— Здрасте, — промямлил Стайлз и указал на безвольно висящую руку: — Простите, пожать не могу.  
Дитон скользнул взглядом по закрытой ванной, откуда все еще был слышен шум воды, и снова посмотрел на Стайлза.  
— Позволите войти?  
Стайлз пожал плечами и отошел, пропуская Дитона. Тот поставил на пол саквояж и пояснил:  
— Я доктор. Позвольте, я осмотрю вашу руку?  
Стайлз протянул ладонь, и Дитон аккуратно проверил, цела ли кость. Добравшись до запястья, доктор покачал головой:  
— Перелома нет, небольшая трещина. Присядьте, пожалуйста.  
Стайлз снова сел на диван, а Дитон наклонился к своему саквояжу, вытащил оттуда марлевые бинты, потом достал миску, налил воды и развел в ней порошок. Накладывая Стайлзу гипс, он заметил, мотнув головой в сторону ванной:  
— Он не знает своей силы.  
Стайлз медленно втянул носом воздух — запястье пульсировало болью.  
— Я больше чем уверен в обратном.  
Уголки губ Дитона опустились:  
— Может и так.  
Стайлз вдруг нервно сглотнул и едва слышно проговорил:  
— Он меня укусил. Я не…  
Дитон прервал свое занятие и поднял на него глаза:  
— Куда именно?  
Стайлз наклонился, демонстрируя след от укуса. Дитон внимательно осмотрел его.  
— С вами все в порядке. След от человечьих зубов, не от клыков.  
Стайлз кивнул, выпрямляясь.  
Вдруг за спиной хлопнула дверь, и его снова окатило волной паники. Дерек вышел из ванной, посвежевший и отмывшийся от крови, одетый в темные джинсы и белую футболку. Он был хорош — даже, пожалуй, секси, пусть Стайлзу и не было приятно это признавать. Дерек сел на другом конце дивана, но Стайлз все равно постарался отползти как можно дальше, вжавшись в подлокотник. Дерек окинул его невыразительным взглядом, словно видел насквозь.  
  
— Дерек, — предупредил Дитон все тем же ровным тоном, — тебе нужно быть осторожней.  
Дерек скорчил мину:  
— Да похуй. Ты все?  
— Гипс затвердеет через час, — ответил Дитон.  
— Ждать не буду, — отрезал Дерек. — Завязывай быстрее, хочу свалить уже отсюда.  
  
Стайлз скрипнул зубами. Он не знал, что хуже: когда Дерек обращает на него внимание, или когда нет. Да ни то, ни другое — он вообще хотел быть дома на диване в компании Дэнни, напиваясь и пытаясь не думать об отце. Обычной жизни, в общем.  
  
Как только Дитон закончил с гипсом и ушел, Дерек вскочил, натягивая кожанку, и жестом приказал Стайлзу встать, да поживей. Стайлз, не зная, что еще придумать, тупо побрел за ним через дебри коридоров под ареной и вниз по цементной лестнице до паркинга. Оказалось, у Дерека крутая черная спортивная тачка, которая могла бы поразить Стайлза, не будь он так же равнодушен к машинам, как и к боям. Пару часов назад он не удержался бы и съехидничал на тему компенсации кое-чего, но сейчас не посмел. Дерек молчал, Стайлз не особо страдал по этому поводу. Он не знал, что будет дальше, но сейчас его вполне устраивало держать рот на замке, если никто не пытается наброситься на него и прижать к стене.  
  
Боже, еще месяц назад казалось, что все _так просто_ ; пускай после случившегося с отцом Стайлз все время беспокоился о деньгах, зато даже не подозревал о существовании оборотней.  
А потом он не смог выплатить свою часть арендной платы за месяц, хотя Дэнни вошел в положение. Из-за ужасной кредитной истории уже ни один банк не давал ссуду. И когда кто-то из знакомых упомянул о бизнесмене, который щедро ссужал деньгами, и дал Стайлзу визитку Питера Хейла, владельца и гендиректора «Дарк Скай Энтертеймент», это было просто манной небесной.  
Питер с виду был более чем счастлив встретиться со Стайлзом, сочувственно выслушал, покивал, поулыбался, похлопал по плечу: мол, сейчас, конечно, тяжело, но все обойдется.  
Стайлз не был идиотом и знал, что никто не раздает свои деньги просто так направо-налево, особенно если это почти полмиллиона долларов, но он был в отчаянии. Он даже не удивился, когда выяснилось, что основное направление деятельности «Дарк Скай Энтертеймент» — порноиндустрия. Сюда же неплохо вписывался нелегальный бойцовский клуб, где дрался Дерек, ну и вся эта фигня с оборотнями в качестве вишенки на торт. Он заметил случайно — во время одной из встреч с Питером, когда тот был раздражен чем-то и отвлекся, а Стайлз, возможно, ляпнул какую-то глупость, и глаза Питера на мгновенье полыхнули красным и так же быстро снова стали синими. И опять Питер только похлопал его по руке и просто сказал: «Есть кое-что, о чем вам стоит узнать».  
Ну, может, все было не так уж просто, но Стайлз был не слишком шокирован. Его всегда манила криптозоология — он на сто процентов был уверен, что во время похода встретил йети, — и после первоначального шока он уже увлеченно копался в интернете в поисках информации. Вот откуда он знал об этой фишке оборотней — про шею и подчинение.  
  
Стайлз слегка удивился, когда понял, что они выехали за пределы города. Он отчего-то ожидал, что Дерек живет в каком-нибудь роскошном пентхаусе элитной высотки, а не затрапезном двухэтажном домишке, перед которым они остановились. Вообще Стайлзу было плевать, но если Дерек всегда дрался на ринге с такой яростью, как сегодня, то наверняка он выиграл дофига боев и денег у него должно быть завались. Или, может, он все спустил на тачки. А, в общем, фиолетово.  
Гипс почти высох и затвердел, так что Стайлз смог сам, хоть и не без труда, выбраться из машины. Дерек помочь не удосужился и уже шел по дорожке, бренча ключами. Стайлз побрел следом, оглядываясь, не видно ли соседей, которых можно было бы позвать на помощь, — впрочем, даже если б представился шанс, что он мог сказать? «Привет, не могли бы вы позвонить в полицию? Меня продали этому типу в секс-рабство». Да, офигеть как правдоподобно.  
  
Дерек отпер дверь и исчез в доме. Стайлз тоже вошел и, стоя у порога, огляделся.  
Дом был по большей части пуст — голые стены и очень мало мебели. От входной двери сразу открывался вид на гостиную, в которой, кроме дивана, торшера и телевизора, поставленного прямо на пол, ничего не было. Дальше за гостиной виднелись стол и стулья — кухня, по всей вероятности. Справа оказалась лестница, уходящая в темноту второго этажа. Нда, тоска. Похоже, Дерек не часто сюда наведывался.  
Дерек, легок на помине, вышел в гостиную и нахмурился при виде застывшего Стайлза.  
  
— Дверь закрой, — рявкнул он, и Стайлз виновато дернулся, захлопывая дверь. О чем тут же пожалел — дом показался раз в десять меньше. Как клетка.  
Дерек, впрочем, не двигался, стоял подле дивана, скрестив руки и наблюдая за Стайлзом. Тот беспокойно мялся, поглядывая на Дерека из-под длинных ресниц.  
  
Дерек выглядел как гребаная модель: широкие плечи, волевой подбородок, узкий нос, густые брови. При нормальном раскладе, если бы Стайлз увидел его на улице или оказался в одном лифте, он непременно б на него запал — на таких парней косишься украдкой и с завистью вздыхаешь: «Так нечестно».  
Да, определенно секси, но сейчас Стайлз даже думать об этом не мог — только не после того, как Дерек впечатал его в стену и вонзил в шею свои зубищи. При одном воспоминании место укуса начало саднить, и Стайлза передернуло.  
Дерек сдвинул брови и снова двинулся на него.  
  
Это было печальное повторение случившегося час назад. Дерек вторгся в личное пространство Стайлза с решительным выражением лица; тот попятился, пока не уперся спиной во входную дверь. Дерек поднял руку и положил на шею Стайлза, аккурат поверх следа от укуса. Стайлз уставился в красные безумные глаза. Прикосновение Дерека напомнило, что вообще-то он заперт в одном доме с человеком, который чуть его не изнасиловал, — хотя он и так об этом не забывал. Стайлз не представлял, что с ним будет, и никто не знал, что он здесь. Никто не придет ему на помощь.  
Вот тут-то приступ панической атаки, с которым он успешно боролся до этого момента, накрыл его с головой. Стайлз охнул, когда мир стал стремительно убывать, и рефлекторно вцепился в запястье Дерека, трясясь так сильно, что едва мог стоять. Он склонил голову, рвано дыша и пытаясь утихомирить зашедшееся в бешеном ритме сердце.  
  
— Какого черта с тобой творится?  
Голос Дерека словно раздавался из другой комнаты. Стайлз почувствовал, как ему на сердце легла рука, — жест, который помог бы, будь это кто-то другой.  
— _Пожалуйста_ … — выдохнул Стайлз, отталкивая руки Дерека.  
Тот, удивительное дело, отпустил, и Стайлз опустился на корточки, закрывая лицо руками. Он зажмурился изо всех сил, стараясь удержать слезы, и заставил себя дышать. Он слышал, как Дерек присел рядом с ним, потянув носом, — по ходу, этот волк опять его обнюхивает! Впрочем, в данный момент ему было абсолютно плевать.  
Наконец дыхание восстановилось, Стайлз сполз на пол до конца, вытянул ноги и глубоко вздохнул. Дерек смотрел на него, нахмурившись.  
  
— Да что с тобой такое? — опять спросил он.  
— Паническая атака, — выдавил Стайлз, проведя рукой по лбу — мокрому от пота. — В последнее время приступы бывают довольно часто.  
От пристального взгляда Дерека Стайлзу стало не по себе. Он опять уставился в пол, когда услышал:  
— Почему тебе так страшно?  
— Хм, может, потому, что ты, блядь, на меня набросился? — Стайлз пытался говорить сердито, но в итоге вышло испуганно и с ноткой истерики. — Потому что не знаю, чего тебе от меня надо, зачем я здесь! Потому что я, блядь, видел, как ты вырвал у чувака селезенку, и теперь не уверен, вдруг и со мной случится та же хуйня?!  
Дерек встал, а Стайлз продолжал смотреть в пол. Он не хотел знать, какое сейчас у Дерека лицо. Оттого и был в шоке, когда услышал:  
— Я не собираюсь никого трогать против воли. Меня занесло, и я прошу прощенья.  
У Стайлза чуть сердце не остановилось.  
— Что?! — он недоверчиво поднял глаза.  
— Других извинений ты не дождешься, — надменно заявил Дерек и подал ему руку: — Вставай.  
Стайлз, поколебавшись, осторожно ухватился за протянутую ладонь, и Дерек помог ему подняться.  
— Пошли, — бросил он и направился к лестнице. Стайлз не двинулся с места, пытаясь унять сердце. Дерек обернулся на полпути, мрачно глянув на него:  
— Я же сказал, что не трону тебя. Пошли.  
Стайлз закусил губу и поднялся наверх за Дереком.  
  
На втором этаже не было ничего, кроме двух спален и ванной.  
— Жди тут, — скомандовал Дерек, исчез в одной из комнат и через минуту вернулся со стопкой одежды, которую сунул в руки Стайлзу. — Надень это. Спать будешь здесь, — он кивнул на другую комнату.  
— Я и так не голый, — буркнул Стайлз.  
— Надень это! — отрезал Дерек и скрылся у себя, хлопнув дверью.  
Стайлз постоял-постоял, потом развернулся и тихонько ушел в отведенную ему спальню. Он включил свет и осторожно прикрыл дверь. Обстановка была спартанской, как и во всем доме: кровать и дешевенький комод. В одном углу стояло несколько картонных коробок. Стайлзу стало интересно, комната Дерека такая же безликая?  
  
Он разделся, беспокойно оглядываясь на дверь и подспудно ожидая, что Дерек вот-вот ворвется к нему, но все было тихо. Стайлз натянул выданные ему футболку и спортивные штаны. Вещи повисли мешком: он был чуть выше Дерека, зато по меньшей мере вдвое тоньше. Во всяком случае, одежда была явно чистой, как и постельное белье, и Стайлз забрался в кровать.  
Он долго лежал и пялился в потолок, не в силах уснуть. В комнату проникал слабый свет с улицы. Стайлз размышлял, как долго ему придется все это терпеть. Как долго ему придется выплачивать долг в полмиллиона долларов? Он сомневался, что Питер хоть что-нибудь ему объяснит, но если он обречен провести в заточении остаток своих дней, может, ему хотя бы позволят в последний раз увидеть отца?  
  
                                                                              ***  
Утром Стайлза разбудил грохот — в дверь колотили кулаком.  
— Поднимайся! — прорычал Дерек. — Мы уезжаем через десять минут.  
— Куда? — спросил Стайлз, но ответа не получил; было слышно, как Дерек уже спускается по лестнице. Он сдержал стон, потер рукой лицо и выволок себя из постели.  
Стайлз переоделся в свою одежду — джинсы, футболку и толстовку с капюшоном — и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Дерека след простыл, так что он прошмыгнул в ванную. Пару минут поизучал содержимое шкафчиков: бритвы, гель для волос, ватные палочки… ничего особенного, — отлил и умылся. Повертел головой перед зеркалом так и эдак, пытаясь рассмотреть место укуса, — было не очень видно под таким углом, но, кажется, синяк получился зачетный.  
— Просто класс, — буркнул он, подтянув молнию на толстовке под самое горло, и спустился.  
  
На кухне Дерек яростно намывал посуду.  
— Ешь, — буркнул он, не оборачиваясь, и ткнул пальцем в сторону стола. Стайлза ждала тарелка с сосиской и яйцами и чашка кофе.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он и сел есть.  
Дерек наконец повернулся и посмотрел на него. Вид Стайлза ему явно не понравился, раз его лицо скривилось в кислой гримасе.  
— Почему ты в своей одежде?  
— Потому что не хочу выглядеть, как клоун, — не задумываясь, парировал Стайлз. Тут он заметил потемневший взгляд Дерека и нервно сглотнул. — Я не пойду в трениках, — уже тише пробормотал он, — как мамаши на йогу.  
Дерек шагнул к нему, и Стайлз испуганно сжался на стуле. Дерек вытащил его из-за стола и тесно обхватил руками сзади, словно обнимая, Стайлз безвольно обвис, чувствуя стук крови в ушах. Дерек потерся носом об его шею, и от его щетины у Стайлза опять побежали мурашки.  
— Гм, — почти шепотом выдавил Стайлз, — ты же сказал, что не будешь меня трогать…  
Дерек бесцеремонно разжал руки.  
— А ты в следующий раз делай как я говорю, тогда не буду, — огрызнулся он и вернулся к раковине.  
Стайлз ссутулился и продолжил есть, хотя аппетит куда-то пропал.  
  
Десять минут спустя они уже молча ехали в город. Стайлз не возражал против тишины, хотя так и не узнал, куда они направляются: у него было ощущение, что Дерек все равно не ответит; однако пришлось подавить любопытство, когда они остановились перед зданием, напоминавшим с виду склад.  
Зайдя за Дереком внутрь, он увидел, что это похоже на тренажерку — для оборотней, потому что парень на ринге только что ощерился на противника, глаза сверкали золотым, а вместо зубов торчали клыки. Стайлз инстинктивно прибавил шагу и врезался Дереку в спину. Тот тихо рыкнул, схватил Стайлза за предплечье и потащил к стене, вдоль которой стояли скамейки.  
Он рывком посадил Стайлза и рявкнул:  
— Не уходи. Ни с кем не говори. Не создавай проблем.  
— Прекрасно, — пробурчал Стайлз, скрестив руки на коленях и чувствуя на себе любопытные взгляды. — Мог бы и предупредить, я б хоть книжку прихватил.  
Дерек смерил его гневным взглядом и, резко развернувшись, ушел прочь. Стайлз просидел на жесткой скамье целую вечность (как ему показалось), болтая ногами и пытаясь ни с кем не встречаться взглядом. Периодически он видел краем глаза Дерека, колотившего грушу и выглядевшего чертовски соблазнительно. Стайлз пытался смотреть в пол, но все равно всякий раз оглядывался на открывающуюся дверь. Он не знал никого из входящих, хотя скорей всего кто-то из них вчера был на ринге; а потом заявился Питер Хейл в сопровождении нескольких громил. Стайлз вскинулся — вот он, шанс убедить Питера позволить ему сделать что-нибудь другое, что угодно, чтобы выплатить долг!  
Покосившись на Дерека, который, по всей видимости, всерьез вознамерился прикончить грушу, Стайлз соскользнул со скамьи и бочком-бочком стал пробираться туда, где стоял Питер, наблюдая за спаррингом двух девиц-оборотней.  
  
— О, мистер Стилински, — приветствовал он, заметив Стайлза. Стайлз заметил, что ноздри Питера слегка раздулись, и задумался, что же тот пытается унюхать. — Прежде чем вы спросите, мой ответ — нет.  
Стайлз вытаращился на него:  
— Но…  
— Вы должны мне почти _полмиллиона долларов_ , — как тогда, обманчиво мягким тоном напомнил Питер. — Единственный способ, с помощью которого вы можете когда-либо покрыть долг, — оставаться с Дереком.  
— Но каким вообще образом? — несчастно спросил Стайлз.  
Питер посмотрел на Дерека, расправлявшегося с грушей.  
— Мой племянник — очень несчастный молодой человек, — доверительно сообщил он Стайлзу. — Вы слышали, что вчера сказал Крис Аржент. Если он будет продолжать в том же духе, его убьют, а лишившись лучшего бойца, я потеряю кучу денег. Ваша работа — сделать его счастливым, любыми способами, и когда я говорю «любыми», я действительно имею в виду именно это, мистер Стилински.  
— Но…  
— Обсуждать тут больше нечего, — отмахнулся Питер. — Вы останетесь с ним, пока он не выиграет денег достаточно, чтобы покрыть ваш долг. И вообще, я не понимаю, чего вы так расстраиваетесь? Я получаю деньги, он — счастливую жизнь, а вы — возможность переспать с очень привлекательным мужчиной. Вам лучше побыстрей справиться с вашими проблемами, мистер Стилински. У Дерека много достоинств, но вот терпение в их число не входит.  
И он отвернулся, недвусмысленно давая Стайлзу понять, что разговор окончен.  
  
Стайлз сгорбился, признавая поражение, и поплелся обратно на скамью.  
Там сидел парень примерно его возраста и непринужденно улыбался. Он был смуглый и темноволосый, ростом ниже Стайлза и Дерека.  
  
— Привет, — радостно поздоровался он, — я тебя тут раньше не встречал!  
— Я тут впервые, — нерешительно согласился Стайлз, садясь на соседнюю скамью: он помнил наставления Дерека.  
Парень подвинулся ближе:  
— Я Скотт, а ты?..  
— …не должен ни c кем говорить, — пробормотал Стайлз.  
Скотт глянул в сторону Дерека:  
— О, на мой счет Дерек может не беспокоиться — у меня уже есть подружка.  
— Что?! — Стайлз чуть не сорвался на визг. — Нет же, нет, это не то… я не… это чисто деловые отношения!  
— Точно, — согласился Скотт, его веселый тон бесил страшно, — потому ты им насквозь и пропах!  
— Чего? — Стайлз понюхал свою рубашку, но уловил только слабый запах стирального порошка. А потом вспомнил, как утром Дерек рассердился по поводу одежды и терся о шею Стайлза. — О… — Опять эта блядская тема с запахом! Он, черт возьми, не принадлежал Дереку, что бы там Питер не говорил!  
Скотт приподнял бровь:  
— Так как тебя зовут?  
— Стайлз, — ответил он, смотря на хмурого Дерека. Дерек тоже смотрел на Стайлза и довольным не выглядел, Стайлз не сомневался. Он повернулся к Скотту: — Значит, ты тоже оборотень?  
— Ага, — подтвердил Скотт, оживившись еще больше. — Омега. Но для омег нет отдельной лиги, так что я дерусь с бетами, но после ста побед можно начинать драться в лиге альф. У меня уже девяносто три! — гордо добавил он.  
— Ну круто… — начал было Стайлз, но тут между ними вклинился Дерек. И теперь Стайлз видел только широкую спину с видневшейся из-под майки татуировкой между лопаток — какой-то символ, Стайлз такого не встречал.  
Глаза Скотта вспыхнули было голубым, но он тут же поднял руки в миролюбивом жесте:  
— Привет, Дерек! Вчера был отличный бой!  
Дерек чуть расслабил плечи.  
— Спасибо, — сухо сказал он.  
— Ладненько, я поставил бабки на следующий бой, так что… — Скотт встал. — Приятно было познакомиться, Стайлз.  
— Взаимно, — промямлил Стайлз.  
Как только Скотт ушел, Дерек повернулся к нему.  
— Что я тебе сказал? — яростно прошипел он, глаза горели красным огнем.  
— Это он говорил со мной! — запротестовал Стайлз. — Я только пытался быть вежливым!  
Дерек рыкнул, жестом приказав Стайлзу встать.  
— Теперь-то что? — опасливо спросил Стайлз.  
— Мы уходим, — отрезал Дерек и отвернулся.  
Они обменялись с Питером кивками на ходу, Питер одарил Стайлза улыбкой, и тот постарался изобразить ответную. Получилось не очень. Его страшно бесило, что он лишился контроля над собственной жизнью.  
  
На парковке Дерек толкнул его и прижал всем своим телом к дверце машины.  
— Прекрати, — тонким захлебывающимся голосом выдавил Стайлз. — Ладно, я прошу прощенья! Только перестань! — он выкрикнул последнее слово, испугав двух ворон, которые сорвались с телефонной будки, надрывно каркая.  
Дерек недовольно отстранился.  
— Учись слушаться, — зло выплюнул он. Стайлз молча кивнул, у него тряслись руки.  
  
Они заскочили за бутербродами в магазинчик неподалеку, и Дерек вырулил на дорогу в сторону своего дома; далеко уехать не успели, когда Стайлз, все это время взвешивавший за и против, решился прервать молчание:  
— Гм, Дерек…  
— Что? — тон был бесстрастный, равнодушный, но все лучше, чем ворчание.  
— Гм, слушай, по ходу, я с тобой надолго, так что, может, заскочим ко мне на пару минут, я вещи соберу? Ну там зубную щетку, сменную одежду? Если уж тебе так важно, чтобы я пах тобой, можешь, я не знаю, поваляться на ней потом, что ли… — Стайлз замер, ожидая реакции Дерека.  
В течение нескольких долгих минут он был уверен, что Дерек просто проигнорирует просьбу и не остановится, но потом тот, не меняя выражения лица, спросил:  
— Куда ехать?  
Стайлз облегченно выдохнул и назвал адрес. Интересно, Дэнни дома? Он одновременно надеялся, и что да, и что нет.  
— Э-э… тебе совсем не обязательно подниматься, — предложил Стайлз, когда они припарковались. — Я не собираюсь сбегать.  
Дерек бросил на него скептический взгляд, типа «ага, конечно», и вышел из машины.  
  
В лифте они ехали молча, и только выйдя на своем этаже Стайлз понял, что у него даже нет ключей — вчера на них не было времени. Вот черт. Лучше б Дэнни был дома. Дерек дверь-то выломает, не вопрос, но тогда Дэнни как минимум захочет получить назад залог за квартиру. Он постучал в дверь, не обращая внимания на поднятую бровь Дерека.  
— Иду! — послышался голос Дэнни.  
Дерек резко втянул воздух и отпихнул Стайлза с дороги, когда дверь открылась. Дерек зарычал на Дэнни, который ничуть не выглядел изумленным — напротив, прижался спиной к двери, а его глаза зажглись золотом.  
Стайлз со стоном протиснулся мимо Дерека и возмущенно ткнул в Дэнни пальцем:  
— Да ладно! И ты тоже?!  
Дэнни кивнул, не сводя глаз с Дерека, который продолжал рычать.  
— Хорош уже! — одернул Стайлз Дерека, в присутствии Дэнни чувствуя себя несколько уверенней. — Он просто мой сосед.  
— Ты не говорил, что живешь с другим оборотнем! — огрызнулся Дерек. — Я чувствую на тебе его запах!  
— Я не знал, — раздраженно ответил Стайлз, в упор посмотрев на Дэнни. — Он об этом ни разу упоминал.  
— Я надеялся, что и не придется, — вздохнул Дэнни, опуская взгляд.  
— Кто твой альфа? — прошипел Дерек.  
Дэнни вжался в дверь еще сильней, точно пытаясь пройти сквозь нее и спастись от Дерека.  
— Джексон Уиттмор, — тихо признался он.  
— Что? — воскликнул Стайлз в унисон с рыком Дерека. — Джексон, твой бывший?!  
— Да, — пробормотал Дэнни.  
— Бли-ин, — простонал Стайлз, таща Дерека за руку в квартиру, — эта неделя с каждым днем все лучше и лучше!  
  
Он направился в свою комнату, Дерек последовал за ним. Все его тело было натянуто как струна, и если бы он был волком, то шерсть на загривке стояла бы дыбом. Он остановился боком в дверном проеме, одним глазом следя за Стайлзом, а другим за всей квартирой. Стайлз слонялся по комнате, запихивая в вытащенные из-под кровати сумки шмотки и другие нужные вещи. У него было не так уж много барахла, просто вещи имели привычку расползаться по углам. Под стопкой старых экзаменационных тестов он обнаружил очки, надел их, потом сунул в рюкзак учебники.  
Набив под завязку три сумки, Стайлз огляделся.  
Не осталось почти ничего. Так странно — оказывается, проще простого взять и упаковать свою жизнь…  
  
Он забросил рюкзак на спину и попытался поднять сумки, но они были довольно тяжелые, а здоровая рука только одна.  
— А… — заикнулся он, Дерек хмыкнул, подхватил обе сумки как пушинку и перекинул через плечо. Стайлз увидел свой мобильник на журнальном столике и только собрался сунуть его в карман, когда Дерек многозначительно кашлянул и сделал требовательный жест — мол, отдай мне. Стайлз вздохнул:  
— Ты серьезно?  
Дерек повторил жест, более настойчиво. Стайлз, бормоча под нос ругательства, протянул Дереку телефон, а потом повернулся к Дэнни, который — Стайлз заметил — старался держать от Дерека как можно дальше.  
  
— Так ты, гм, съезжаешь? — спросил Дэнни, явно испытывая неловкость.  
Стайлз взглянул на Дерека:  
— На какое-то время.  
— У тебя, — Дэнни тоже покосился на Дерека и понизил голос, хотя его все равно было отчетливо слышно обоим, — неприятности?  
Стайлз безрадостно улыбнулся.  
— Можно и так сказать. Я должен кое-кому кучу денег.  
Дэнни выглядел обеспокоенным.  
— Тебя же не замочат по-тихому? — Тут, видно, ему в голову закралась мысль похуже: — А меня?! За то, что мы сейчас виделись?..  
— Не думаю, — успокоил его Стайлз. Дерек рядом нетерпеливо заерзал, и он добавил: — Мне пора…  
Дэнни проводил их до двери, беспокойно оглядываясь:  
— Когда ты вернешься? Мне пока сдать твою комнату кому-нибудь?  
— Да, наверно, хорошая идея, — невесело согласился Стайлз. Он размышлял, не обнять ли Дэнни, но потом решил, что Дерек тогда выкинет его в окно. Или обоих. Вместо этого он сунул руки в карманы и сказал на прощанье: — Что ж, еще увидимся, наверно.  
— Ладно, — выражение лица Дэнни явно говорило: «Не нравится мне все это». — Увидимся.  
Дерек нетерпеливо хмыкнул, а потом буквально стащил Стайлза вниз по лестнице на улицу. При виде усилий Дерека запихать все три сумки в маленький багажник спортивной машины Стайлз еле удержался от смеха. Когда Дерек повернулся к нему, его лицо было странно настороженным.  
— Что? — спросил Стайлз. Дерек промолчал.  
  
До дома они ехали, по обыкновению, в тишине. Стайлз косился на Дерека краем глаза, слегка хмурясь. Это было странно — он мог поклясться, что встречал его раньше. Город большой, может, сталкивались случайно на улице, но ему казались знакомыми профиль, изгиб губ… Странно.  
  
— Чего уставился?  
Стайлз аж подскочил, застигнутый врасплох.  
— О, я просто… Я видел тебя раньше, — как только он это сказал, тут же вспомнил, где именно. — Я, когда учился в старшей школе, подрабатывал в булочной. Ты заходил время от времени. — Дерек замер, на скулах заиграли желваки. Он остановился перед домом. — Я помню. Ты тогда выглядел счастливым. Иногда с тобой приходила блондинка, и она…  
Дерек бросился к нему через сиденье и так долбанул о стекло, что в ушах зазвенело.  
— Заткнись, блядь! — прорычал он. — Еще вякнешь — я тебе вторую руку нахер сломаю, так что ни один доктор не соберет, понял?!  
Стайлз молча кивнул, не смея даже извиниться. Дерек держал его пару долгих секунд, потом резко отшатнулся и вышел из машины. Стайлз смог вылезти, только когда сердце немного унялось. Он подхватил рюкзак — его сумки Дерек уже тащил в дом, ни разу не оглянувшись на Стайлза, который был только за.  
  
Стайлз избегал Дерека до самого вечера; он ушел в свою — полагая, что получил право так ее называть, — комнату, убрал одежду в комод, а сверху пристроил все остальное. Разложил на кровати учебники и попытался убедить сам себя, что может отвлечься на рекомендованные куратором упражнения, которые надо было сделать за лето.  
Когда стало темнеть, он сдался и спустился в гостиную. Телевизор был включен — бейсбол, скукота, — над подлокотником дивана торчали пятки Дерека.  
  
— Кхм, — подал голос Стайлз, — я могу приготовить ужин, если хочешь…  
Довольно долго было тихо. Стайлз неуверенно помялся в дверях — может, Дерек заснул?  
— Ладно, — наконец обронил тот.  
Стайлз выждал чуть-чуть — не последуют ли очередные инструкции, но, похоже, вопрос был исчерпан. Даже никакого «Только дом не спали». Стайлз не знал, какой сделать вывод: то ли Дерек был уверен в его способностях, то ли ему было наплевать.  
Он прокрался мимо дивана, стараясь не смотреть на Дерека, и юркнул в кухню. Тщательно изучив содержимое холодильника — неожиданно полного продуктов, — Стайлз остановил выбор на цыпленке.  
Стайлз довольно хорошо готовил: он взял на себя заботу об отце после смерти матери и за эти годы многому научился.  
Он сунул цыпленка в духовку, а на нижний противень поставил запекаться овощи, уселся за стол спиной к гостиной и положил голову на руки, лениво созерцая солонку и перечницу — они были в виде кошек; просто восхитительная ирония, если вспомнить, кто их владелец.  
  
Вскоре кухня наполнилась вкусными ароматами, и Стайлз услышал, как Дерек завозился, встал с дивана. Послышались шаги. Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек остановился совсем рядом, и к коже прижались чужие пальцы и погладили шею, словно извиняясь. У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, но прикосновение тут же исчезло, а Дерек уже стоял у раковины, наливая себе стакан воды.  
  
Они поужинали в полном молчании, а потом Стайлз, подумав, подсел к Дереку на диван — смотреть бейсбол. Бейсбол он ненавидел, но чувствовал себя обязанным составить Дереку компанию, хоть и не мог сказать, оценил это Дерек или нет. Скорее всего, нет, но слова Питера — сделать Дерека счастливым — врезались в память.  
Стайлз постепенно начал приходить к неприятному выводу, что выхода у него, похоже, все равно нет и он застрял тут надолго, так что придется постараться: чем лучше настроение у Дерека, тем терпимей будет жизнь у Стайлза.  
  
                                                                                ***  
Наутро Стайлз проснулся поздно — во всяком случае, он был в этом уверен: часы на плите, единственные во всем доме, показывали три сорок две, что никак не могло быть правдой, — и обнаружил, что в доме никого, а на столе — записка от Дерека. «Вернусь вечером». Очень информативно. «Ничего не трогай».  
  
Записка воспринималась как издевка — можно подумать, в доме есть хоть какие-то личные вещи, в которых Стайлз мог бы копаться. Он не спеша позавтракал, а потом, надеясь на лучшее, принялся за поиски мобильника (ну не мог же Дерек забрать его с собой!). Он проверил все кухонные шкафчики и полки; большинство из них пустовало. Дерека, похоже, не особо волновало, что все было разношерстным: чашки, тарелки, столовое серебро… Не было ни одного полного комплекта, словно их притащили с гаражной распродажи или секонд-хэнда. Кастрюля была всего одна, как и сковорода, и жаровня — в которой Стайлз вчера готовил цыпленка, — и противень; завершался список кучей разномастных контейнеров.  
Стайлз нахмурился. Хотелось надеяться, что Дереку неплохо платят за драки, а он сам просто жмот, иначе если судить о его средствах по состоянию дома, то Стайлз умрет раньше, чем появится шанс выплатить Питеру долги. Он сходил в душ, а потом принялся раздумывать, чем заняться. Он не осмелился соваться в комнату Дерека — хотя мобильник наверняка был там, черт, — и вдруг вспомнил про коробки в своей комнате. «Ничего не трогай». Щас.  
  
Как только Стайлз открыл коробки, до него тут же дошло, что в записке Дерек имел в виду именно их. От коробок пахло затхлостью и гарью, но содержимое явно было дорого Дереку — а иначе зачем хранить обгоревшие игрушки, обугленные скатерти, книги, которые теперь больше напоминали куски угля?.. Он торопливо закрыл все как было, чувствуя, будто посягнул на что-то очень-очень личное.  
«Мой племянник — очень несчастный молодой человек».  
  
«Немудрено», — подумал Стайлз, припомнив слова Питера. В голове вдруг всплыло воспоминание: отец только стал шерифом, когда дом Хейлов выгорел дотла, и запертые там десять членов семьи сгорели заживо. Тогда Стайлз не придал этому значения, но сейчас все встало на свои места: Питер носил фамилию Хейл, как и, теперь было очевидно, Дерек тоже. В то время Стайлз не особо обратил внимание на случившееся — он учился в старшей школе, и его голова была забита ерундой, как у нормального подростка; но все же он помнил, каким молчаливым был тогда отец. «Умышленный поджог, — тихо сообщил он Стайлзу. — Столько загубленных жизней». Стайлз понимал, что отец вспомнил маму.  
  
Когда Дерек вернулся домой, Стайлз на кухне жарил обнаруженные в морозилке стейки, вполуха слушая бормотание телевизора в гостиной. Дерек был не в духе: Стайлз это мигом уловил по тому, как тот шарахнул входной дверью — аж стекла в окнах зазвенели — и понесся наверх. Стайлз прислушался и чуть расслабился, когда услышал шум воды в душе.  
  
Минут через десять Дерек спустился уже в более спокойном настроении. Он подошел к Стайлзу сзади, остановившись достаточно близко, чтобы можно было ощутить жар его тела, а потом почти зарылся носом Стайлзу в шею и принюхался. Стайлз убрал стейки с огня и замер, подпуская Дерека ближе. Он уже обдумал сложившуюся ситуацию и решил, что это очередная волчья фишка — наверняка связанная с желанием Дерека оставить на нем свой запах. В принципе, можно пережить, пока Дерек не начнет приставать.  
Стайлз уже было собрался сострить на тему долгих зимних вечеров в офисе, когда Дерек напрягся и наклонился ближе. Он схватил здоровую руку Стайлза и тщательно обнюхал ладонь, хмурясь так сильно, что брови сошлись на переносице.  
  
— Я же сказал, — прорычал он, выпуская клыки, — ничего не трогать!  
Стайлз выдернул руку из захвата, инстинктивно попятившись от разъяренного Дерека.  
— Эй, — промямлил он, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту, — прости. Я просто… я не хотел… я просто пытался найти место, куда положить вещи, а там лежало это…  
— Врешь, — прошипел Дерек, наступая на него и сверкая глазами, — ты врешь! Ты совершенно не умеешь слушать, маленький ублюдок, суешь свой нос куда не просят!  
— Слушай, я правда… — Стайлз резко оборвал сам себя и нырнул в крохотную примыкающую к кухне ванную в ту же секунду, как Дерек сделал прыжок. Он успел щелкнуть задвижкой до того, как Дерек ломанулся в дверь, едва не выбив ее с петель.  
— Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать… — причитал он, всем весом навалившись на дверь, упираясь ногами в толчок. — Ай, блядь! — он поморщился от очередного удара в дверь, слыша, как Дерек рычит в ярости.  
Стайлз не знал, сколько времени прошло, пока он стоял, прислонившись к двери, и слушал, как Дерек в исступлении скребет когтями по дереву. Когда в кухне воцарилась тишина, Стайлза трясло мелкой дрожью. Хотя Дерека было не слышно, открыть дверь он не решился, только со вздохом сполз на пол и вскоре, совершенно вымотанный, уснул прямо там.  
  
                                                                                ***  
Стайлз проснулся разбитым, не зная, сколько времени проспал. Он приоткрыл дверь: очертания кухни и гостиной проступали в мягком сероватом свете раннего утра (хотя часы на плите теперь показывали десять ноль восемь). В доме было совершенно тихо, а на кухонном столе лежала очередная записка с одним единственным словом.  
«Извини».  
Стайлз поджал губы и тихонько подошел к окну гостиной — машины Дерека не было. Стайлз соорудил себе обильный завтрак, раз уж с ужином не сложилось. Дерек, похоже, поел: одного из стейков не было, а другой был переложен в контейнер и убран в холодильник. Стайлз глянул на дверь ванной и поежился при виде глубоких следов от когтей.  
  
Дерек появился дома во второй половине дня. Стайлз сидел на полу, обложившись учебниками. Когда он поднялся в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться и взять книги, то заметил, что злосчастных коробок и след простыл. Стайлз не возражал: меньше проблем. И потом, от них так и веяло тоской, которой и без того было слишком много.  
  
На этот раз Дерек открыл и закрыл входную дверь почти не слышно — хороший знак, наверное. Стайлз не обернулся, продолжая усердно заниматься. Он почувствовал, как Дерек задержался и посмотрел на него, потом прошел на кухню и, судя по звукам, разобрал пакеты с продуктами. Через пару минут Дерек снова прошел мимо и поднялся наверх, принять душ.  
Через пятнадцать минут Дерек в третий раз вернулся в гостиную, от него пахло мылом. Он молча развалился на диване позади Стайлза, касаясь бедром его плеча. От Дерека исходило тепло, и Стайлз не стал отодвигаться. Он прислушался к дыханию Дерека — оно постепенно замедлилось, успокоилось, и когда Стайлз обернулся, глаза Дерека были закрыты, выражение лица смягчилось.  
  
— Ты спишь? — спросил он тихонько.  
— Почти, — пробормотал Дерек. — А что?  
— Ну я… я тут думал — что ты делаешь в течение дня. Целый день тренируешься?  
— Как правило. — Дерек приоткрыл один глаз. — А что? — еще раз спросил он.  
— Просто любопытно… — Стайлз почесал кончик носа. — Почему ты снова не взял меня с собой?  
— Тебе там было скучно. Тут тоже?  
— Немножко, — признался Стайлз.  
— Ясно, — сказал Дерек, и они снова замолчали.  
  
Стайлз не задавал больше вопросов, позволив Дереку спать, пока уже совсем не стемнело. Когда начались вечерние новости, Стайлз обернулся и потыкал Дерека в ногу карандашом, пока тот снова не приоткрыл один глаз. Стайлз поежился — глаз светился в темноте.  
— Что хочешь на ужин? — спросил он. — Какие-нибудь пожелания?  
Дерек покачал головой и поднялся с дивана одним плавным движением. Он стоял над Стайлзом, задевая кончиками пальцев его макушку.  
— Моя очередь готовить, — сказал он и побрел на кухню. Стайлз проводил его взглядом, потом закрыл книги и забрался на диван, на нагретое Дереком местечко.  
  
Не то чтобы Дерек ему нравился — определенно нет, — но он начал привыкать к его обществу. Прошло всего три дня, а казалось, что намного больше. Он не понимал, чего Питер так беспокоится — не такой уж Дерек ужасный, если, конечно, не считать вечер их знакомства. И вчерашний день, когда оборотень пытался ворваться в ванную, и позавчерашний, когда шарахнул Стайлза о дверцу машины. Ладно, до сих пор он еще не провел с Дереком ни одного дня, не приведя того в бешенство. Что было прямо противоположно его изначальной задаче здесь, но он же старался…  
  
Стайлз не заметил, как уснул, а потом кто-то тряхнул его за плечо. Дерек смотрел на него сверху вниз, поджав губы, и Стайлзу показалось, что тот решает, нахмуриться или улыбнуться.  
— Ужин, — сказал Дерек, не сделав ни того, ни другого, и ушел.  
Дерек приготовил очень вкусный ужин: лосось с рисом и овощами; Стайлз подозревал, что это больше походило на извинение за вчерашнее, чем записка. Без разницы, да и, кроме того, Стайлз лишь чуток психанул, можно пережить. Его больше поразило, что Дерек умел готовить; когда Стайлз в первый раз увидел, каким скудным был набор кухонной утвари, то окончательно решил, что Дерек проводил здесь не так уж много времени.  
  
— Значит, — отважился Стайлз через некоторое время, — ты — альфа. У тебя есть стая?  
Дерек вскинул на него взгляд, потом снова вернулся к еде.  
— Да.  
Стайлз вскинул брови:  
— Правда? А где они?  
— Какая разница?  
— Я думал, для волка самое главное — стая, — заметил Стайлз, махнув вилкой в сторону Дерека. — Разве они не должны быть тебе типа семьи? — Он заметил, как при слове «семья» Дерека перекосило, но не сдавался: — Вы, ребята, вообще тусите вместе?  
Дерек выдохнул очень медленно, словно набираясь терпения:  
— Нет.  
— Чего так?  
— Они все идиоты. — Кажется, у Дерека скрипели зубы.  
— Но ведь это ты их обратил, — заметил Стайлз.  
— Я тоже был идиотом.  
— О. — Стайлз подобрал с тарелки последние рисинки. — Познакомишь нас?  
Дерек долго смотрел на него с подозрением, не понимая, с чего вдруг в Стайлзе взыграло любопытство. Тот и сам не понимал, если честно.  
— Со временем, — наконец ответил Дерек, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Собирая тарелки, Стайлз откашлялся и спросил:  
— Могу я забрать свой телефон?  
Дерек сунул сковороду в раковину и обернулся к Стайлзу, облокотившись на столешницу:  
— Ты ждешь звонка?  
— Да, — у Стайлза сжалось горло.  
Дерек нахмурился, потом мотнул головой к раковине:  
— Начинай мыть.  
Стайлз послушно обошел Дерека и включил воду. Дерек понаблюдал за ним немного, а потом вышел из кухни. Стайлз с колотящимся сердцем слушал, как тот поднимается по лестнице.  
  
Дерек появился, по ощущениям, несколько часов спустя — он стоял, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к дверному косяку, и смотрел на Стайлза.  
— Один звонок пропущен, — сказал он ровным тоном. — От доктора Пэкетт…  
Стайлз резко обернулся, вытирая мыльные руки о штаны.  
— Где он? — почти выкрикнул он, кидаясь к Дереку и пытаясь расплести его руки. — Ты его принес? Где он?  
— Скажи-ка мне кое-что… — Дерек говорил спокойно, почти любезно. Стайлзу не удалось его сдвинуть ни на дюйм. — Это как-то связано с Питером? С твоим долгом?  
— А тебе не по фигу? — с горечью спросил Стайлз. — Телефон отдашь?  
Дерек отрицательно мотнул головой:  
— Нет. Ты не пахнешь болезнью. Кто болен?  
Стайлз стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони.  
— Мой отец, — резко сказал он. — Он… его ранили. — Даже говорить об этом было больно. — Его ранили, и операция дала осложнения, и он, может быть, умер, а я даже не узнаю, потому что ты держишь меня взаперти, и, пожалуйста, отдай наконец мой телефон!  
Дерек рассматривал Стайлза, чуть склонив голову, с невыносимо спокойным видом.  
— Твой отец — шериф… — сказал он. — Я читал про этот случай.  
— Ты думаешь, это гребанная игра? — взорвался Стайлз, покраснев от гнева. — Тебя вставляет, когда ты ведешь себя как зацикленный на контроле мудак?!  
Дерек без предупреждения сгреб его за воротник рубашки и саданул об стену так, что перехватило дыхание, и они оказались лицом к лицу.  
— А если да, — прошипел он, — что будешь делать?  
Намечавшийся «день не-выведения Дерека из себя» летел к херам собачьим, но сейчас Стайлз тоже был слишком зол.  
— Отъебись от меня! — проорал он, отпихивая Дерека, от ярости аж уши закладывало.  
Дерек широко улыбнулся — Стайлз видел это впервые, и зрелище оказалось не из приятных.  
— Злым ты мне больше нравишься, — рыкнул Дерек, утыкаясь носом Стайлзу в ключицу. — Пахнешь, как я. Как _мой_.  
— Я тебе не игрушка! — окрысился Стайлз, изо всей силы ударив Дерека по руке, в результате больно стало только ему самому. А он еще начал думать, что Дерек не так уж плох! — Мой отец, блядь, там умирает в больнице! У меня нет времени для всей этой хуйни! Он… — Стайлз рвано выдохнул, в глазах вскипали злые слезы. — У тебя семья погибла! Ты _знаешь_ , каково это!  
Дерек отшатнулся, на лице появилось странное выражение — смесь гнева и, кажется, стыда.  
— Хрен с тобой, — огрызнулся он, вытащил Стайлзов мобильник из кармана и пихнул ему в руку с такой силой, что стало больно, — звони своему гребаному доктору!  
Стайлз сжал телефон и повернулся было, чтобы уйти к себе, но Дерек поймал его за локоть и удержал.  
— Здесь звони, — рявкнул он.  
Стайлз зло посмотрел на него, но откинул крышку. Одно голосовое сообщение от доктора Пэкетт, как Дерек и говорил, и множество смс, в основном от Дэнни, ну и парочка от Лидии. Стайлз еще сильней пал духом — они с Лидией собирались как-нибудь поужинать. Он не осмелился читать смс сейчас, когда Дерек стоял над душой, и набрал голосовую почту.  
  
«Стайлз, — раздался в трубке голос доктора Пэкетт, и Стайлз напрягся, морально готовясь к плохим новостям. У нее всегда был такой бодрый голос, даже несмотря на почти год безуспешного лечения. — Я хотела сообщить, что мы начали курс новых антибиотиков, который обсуждали в твой прошлый визит, и, кажется, началось небольшое улучшение. Похоже, инфекцию в легких твоего отца удалось подавить, и ему стало легче дышать. Не хочу тебя слишком обнадеживать, но мы сделаем на этой неделе снимки головного мозга и проверим, есть ли изменения к лучшему. Мелисса сказала, ты не пришел в эту среду, надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке».  
  
Стайлз захлопнул крышку телефона, и слезы потекли ручьем. Он напрочь забыл о стоявшем рядом Дереке, забыл, где он вообще. Все, о чем он мог сейчас думать, — это отец, ни разу не пришедший в себя с тех пор, как его ранили. Он произнес всего одно слово, прежде чем лечь под нож. «Эмили». Так звали маму Стайлза.  
  
Больше года назад Стайлзу позвонили рано утром. Обычная проверка автомобиля, остановленного полицией, закончилась трагедией. Так писали все газеты. Ублюдочный козел в пикапе взбесился, что полиция не дала ему ехать так быстро, как хотелось, и пальнул в машину шерифа, который в это время сидел впереди, пробивая номер по базе. Стилински-старший чуть не умер во время операции — сердце, которое Стайлз так старался сохранить здоровым, остановилось на операционном столе, но врачи сумели вытащить шерифа с того света. Он долго лежал в послеоперационной палате, ослабевший, не приходя в сознание. Врачи сказали, что у него было кровоизлияние в мозг, или что-то наподобие, — с этого момента жизнь Стайлза проходила как в тумане. Он не ел и не спал. Он почти завалил последний семестр. Но тут неожиданно нагрянула Лидия и фактически спасла его, вытянув оценки на прежний уровень, однако отец продолжать лежать на больничной койке, вместо того чтобы смотреть, как Стайлзу вручают диплом.  
Буквально через пару месяцев вдобавок ко всему Стилински-старший подхватил пневмонию, его ослабленный организм просто не смог побороть инфекцию. Через девять месяцев после случившегося закончилась страховка, и Стайлзу пришлось думать, как оплачивать больничные счета, которые увеличивались каждую неделю на тысячи долларов. Хотя нынешнее обучение было оплачено благодаря гранту, но помимо медицинских счетов у него скопились долги за обучение в бакалавриате. И тогда он обратился к Питеру.  
  
Дерек потянул телефон, и Стайлз очнулся. Он быстро вытер щеки — ему вдруг стало неловко, что они мокрые от слез.  
— Иди спать, — тихо сказал Дерек.  
Стайлз молча развернулся и ушел, все еще злой и расстроенный.  
  
Ночью он спал плохо, беспокойно метался и ворочался, и ему снился отец, который заливал кровью сиденье: одна пуля в животе, другая — в голове. Это не было игрой воображения: Стайлз давно научился влезать в компьютерную систему отцовского участка и видел снимки с места происшествия. Урод, который стрелял, получил двадцать лет тюрьмы за покушение на убийство офицера полиции; Стайлз даже имени его не запомнил.  
  
                                                                                ***  
Следующие полторы недели Стайлз избегал Дерека как мог, и Дерек, похоже, делал то же самое: когда один просыпался, другого уже не было, а возвращался Дерек поздно, уже после десятичасового выпуска новостей. По большому счету, Стайлза это даже устраивало, но он изнывал от скуки. Он прочитал все учебники, так что оставалось только убираться в доме и пялиться в телевизор. К концу недели все сияло чистотой, а он посмотрел столько повторов популярного несколько лет назад комедийного сериала, что сбился со счета.  
  
Как-то вечером Дерек вернулся рано и безо всяких предисловий бросил:  
— Едем в город.  
Стайлз, растянувшийся на диване — собственно, он проводил так теперь все вечера, — не шелохнулся.  
— А если я не хочу?  
— Не вариант, — отрезал Дерек. — Вставай и марш в душ. От тебя несет, будто ты два дня не мылся.  
— Вообще-то три, — гордо заявил Стайлз, но поднял свою тушку с дивана, пока не дошло до очередной ссоры.  
Он принял душ, потом неохотно позволил Дереку минут пять тереться лицом о его шею. Сейчас в этом не было никакой чувственности: Дерек действовал почти на автопилоте, он был чем-то озабочен и сердит и позволил Стайлзу отпихнуть себя, когда кожу натерло щетиной.  
  
Они приехали в город и остановились на уже знакомой парковке. Стайлз не удивился, когда они, попетляв по запутанным коридорам, вновь оказались в раздевалке Дерека. Он плюхнулся на диван, не дожидаясь приглашения, чем заработал сердитый взгляд.  
  
— Ты дерешься сегодня? — поинтересовался Стайлз.  
Дерек отрицательно мотнул головой, сведя брови:  
— Сегодня бои бет.  
— А-а, — Стайлз сник. Когда, черт возьми, дерется Дерек? Как он должен отплатить Питеру? — А когда твоя очередь?  
— Была позавчера, — отмахнулся Дерек, прислоняясь к стене.  
— И ты не позвал меня?  
— Тебе интересно? — поднял бровь Дерек.  
— Не то чтобы, — признался Стайлз, — но все лучше, чем торчать дома.  
— Ну сейчас же ты здесь, — Дерек начал раздражаться.  
— Да, и что? Зачем мы приехали сюда тогда, когда даже не твой бой? — теперь Стайлз забрался на диван с ногами.  
Кто-то постучал в дверь, и Дерек пояснил:  
— Дитон хотел осмотреть твою руку, а мне надо переговорить с Питером.  
И вправду — на пороге стоял Дитон.  
— Дерек, — приветственно кивнул он, потом вошел и улыбнулся Стайлзу: — Мистер Стилински.  
— Привет, — сказал Стайлз, глядя при этом на Дерека, а не на Дитона, который присел рядом и взял его за руку. Странно — Дерек что, притащил его сюда почти через весь город только ради осмотра? Он посмотрел на Дитона:  
— Разве вам не надо сделать, например, рентген или типа того?  
— Медицина — не единственный мой талант, мистер Стилински, — ответил с улыбкой Дитон.  
— А-а. А я все думал, зачем им тут доктор. А что может навредить оборотню?  
— Многое, больше, чем вы думаете. — Дитон прощупывал пальцами гипс Стайлза. — Аконит, например.  
— Аконит? — Стайлз покосился на Дерека, которому, судя по сведенным бровям, не нравилась, куда свернул разговор.  
— Это растение, — объяснил Дитон. — У него много разновидностей, большинство очень ядовиты для оборотней. Если аконит попадет в кровь, рана не затянется, пока ее не посыпать пеплом сожженного аконита того же вида. Если не успеть вовремя, то повреждения могут быть необратимы или даже привести к смерти. Это единственное, кроме огня, от чего у оборотня могут остаться шрамы. — Дитон показал на Дерека. — Вот он знает. Покажешь ему, Дерек?  
Дерек коротко кивнул, повернулся к ним спиной и задрал футболку. Стайлз вытаращил глаза при виде большого шрама: посреди позвоночника большое пятно, от которого разбегались белесые извилистые шрамики — словно паутина.  
— Яд попал в кровь, — сказал Дитон. — Видите эти линии? Это поврежденные сосуды.  
— Кто это сделал? — тихо спросил Стайлз.  
— Охотники. — Дерек одернул футболку. — Выстрелили в меня пулей, начиненной аконитом, прямо в позвоночник. Я не мог ни двинуться, ни позвать на помощь.  
— Питер нашел его в лесу два дня спустя, — добавил Дитон. — Он едва не умер. — Голос Дитона звучал очень заботливо, словно ему нравился Дерек. Странно.  
— Как бы то ни было, ваша рука выглядит неплохо. Еще пара недель в гипсе — и порядок.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Стайлз. — Спасибо.  
  
Дитон ушел, и Дерек снова повел Стайлза через лабиринты коридоров. Грохот музыки раздавался все ближе и ближе, и наконец, войдя в двойные двери, они очутились у ринга. Стайлз поморщился.  
— Тебе обязательно говорить с Питером именно здесь?  
Дерек фыркнул.  
— Переживешь. Сядь где-нибудь, я подойду позже.  
— Ты уверен, что… — начал было Стайлз, но Дерек уже пробирался прочь через толпу.  
Стайлз немного постоял, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. На него начали коситься, и он отошел, прежде чем взгляды перешли бы в вопросы.  
  
Он устроился на дальней трибуне: там было потише и почти пусто — никого, кроме смазливой темноволосой девицы. Она чуть улыбнулась ему, и он нерешительно улыбнулся в ответ. Ему почти хотелось быть таким же, как все здесь: было б гораздо проще отличить, кто оборотень, а кто — человек. С людьми хотя бы можно расслабиться.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на арену, где шел бой, и вздрогнул: одним из бойцов оказался омега, с которым он тогда познакомился в тренажерке, — Скотт, кажется. Похоже, он был неплохим бойцом — насколько Стайлз вообще мог судить, — потому что другой стоял на коленях, признавая свое поражение. Скотт торжествующе вскинул руки вверх и возбужденно выкрикнул:  
— Девяносто четыре!  
Стайлз против воли фыркнул. Девушка, сидевшая на пару рядов ниже, повернулась на звук и улыбнулась.  
— Эй, — позвала она, ее мягкий голос было едва слышно из-за шума толпы, — ты знаешь Скотта?  
— Да не то чтобы, — пожал плечами Стайлз, — виделись всего раз. Он сообщил, что ему осталось всего несколько побед, и он сможет драться в лиге альф.  
— О, — воскликнула она, — тогда ты, должно быть, Стайлз! Он рассказывал про тебя.  
— Да? — И тут до него дошло: — А, ты его девушка!  
— Виновна по всем статьям, — засмеялась она и протянула руку: — Эллисон.  
Стайлз осторожно пожал ее ладонь.  
— Гм, извини за любопытство, но ты… — Он кивком показал на ринг: — Такая же?  
Эллисон усмехнулась и пересела ближе, чтобы не орать через полтрибуны.  
— Я человек, — уверила она его. — Отец меня б убил, если бы меня обратили. Кроме шуток.  
— Тебе это не действует на нервы? — спросил Стайлз. — Ну, быть человеком среди оборотней?  
Эллисон пожала плечами.  
— Да не особо. Я выросла, зная о них, и могу за себя постоять. — Она понимающе посмотрела на него. — А вот тебя это нервирует.  
— Ну да, — признался Стайлз, чувствуя себя неловко. — Я узнал про всю эту фигню с месяц назад, а сейчас живу с одним из них.  
— Скотт сказал, что ты — с Дереком, — тихо заметила Эллисон. — Почему? Тебя заставили?  
— Долгая история, — пробормотал Стайлз.  
Эллисон посмотрела на него озабоченно.  
— Скотт считает, Дерек опасен.  
— И он прав, — почти прошептал Стайлз.  
  
Кто-то плюхнулся на соседнее сиденье, и сердце ухнуло в пятки — он решил, что это Дерек и что он, конечно же, слышал каждое слово. Но это оказалась сексапильная блондинка с вьющимися крупными локонами и длиннющими ногами, открытыми до неприличия.  
— Э-э… — промямлил Стайлз, пытаясь не пялиться на ее грудь, подчеркнутую облегающим кожаным платьем с глубоким декольте. Девица понимающе улыбнулась, обнажив длинные и до безобразия острые клыки.  
— Привет, дорогуша, — ухмыльнулась она, наклоняясь и почти тараня его своими буферами. — Ты сегодня сам по себе?  
— Э-э… — ничего больше Стайлз выдавить не смог; не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтоб понять, что девица опасна. — Мнэ-э…  
— Отвали, Эрика, — вмешалась Эллисон. — Ты знаешь, чей он.  
— О, я-то знаю! — Эрика отбросила прядь волос назад. — Дерек его не трахал. Так что он не его. Он ничей. — И она еще плотней прижалась грудью к руке Стайлза, соблазнительно улыбаясь. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя трогал Дерек, правда? — промурлыкала она. — Я куда как нежнее, вот увидишь.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Стайлз наконец обрел голос. — Э-э, нет, — поспешно добавил он, когда она провела длинными ногтями по его бедру, — нет. Нет, спасибо.  
Надутые губки Эрики удивленно открылись, когда ее дернули назад: позади нее стоял Дерек — он был в ярости, в глазах полыхало пламя. Он ухватил ее за волосы и вздернул на ноги.  
— Я тебя предупреждал, — прорычал он, — держаться, нахуй, от него подальше?!  
— Я хотела согреть его для тебя, — проскулила Эрика, ее глаза сверкнули золотом.  
— Иди ты со своей помощью, — рявкнул Дерек, подтянув ее повыше, так что ей пришлось встать на цыпочки. — Увижу тебя рядом с ним еще раз — порву глотку, в стае ты или нет.  
Он отшвырнул Эрику, и она чуть не упала, оступившись на своих шпильках. Ее глаза вспыхнули, она ощерилась, но Дерек тряхнул ее снова, заставив упасть на колени. Эрика огрызнулась, но покорно подставила шею. Дерек постоял, нависая над ней, с минуту, а потом провел пальцами по горлу, принимая подчинение. Эрика поднялась на ноги с явным облегчением и исчезла в мгновение ока.  
  
Дерек развернулся и наклонился к Стайлзу, взял его лицо в ладони, осматривая, пробежался пальцами по коже, убеждаясь, что все в порядке.  
— Хорош, кончай, — Стайлз отпихнул руки Дерека. Он вдруг почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. — Я в порядке, честно.  
Дерек резко кивнул и плюхнулся на место Эрики, собственническим жестом положив руку Стайлзу на бедро. Стайлз не возражал: уж лучше пусть его защищает Дерек, чем пристает Эрика, ну и вообще, это даже как-то успокаивало.  
  
Эллисон тихонько хмыкнула, и Дерек повернул голову, поджав губы и нахмурив брови, словно только что ее заметил.  
— Привет, Дерек, — робко поздоровалась она.  
— Эллисон, — нехотя откликнулся Дерек. — Как дела?  
Как заметил Стайлз, вопрос скорее был риторическим: тон голоса Дерека показывал, что тот не жаждет продолжать разговор.  
— Нормально, — ответила Эллисон, вставая. Похоже, она тоже не больно-то горела желанием общаться с Дереком. — Пойду найду Скотта. Было приятно познакомиться, — добавила она, поглядев на Стайлза.  
— Ага, — ухмыльнулся он, — мне тоже.  
Эллисон улыбнулась и спустилась с трибун.  
  
Какое-то время Стайлз и Дерек сидели молча. Стайлз рассеянно наблюдал за боем, больше, впрочем, сосредоточившись на пальцах Дерека, теребивших его джинсы.  
— Ты поговорил с Питером? — внезапно спросил Стайлз.  
Дерек отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Не нашел.  
— А-а. — Стайлз оглядел толпу — ни одного знакомого лица. — Так ты говоришь, эта девчонка из твоей стаи?  
Дерек низко рыкнул.  
— Говорил же — я был идиотом.  
— Ну, — заметил Стайлз, — по крайней мере, я теперь понимаю, почему ты не хотел нас с ней знакомить.  
Дерек фыркнул, но глаза больше не горели красным — и то хлеб. Они посидели так еще минут десять, и Дерек, беспокойно поерзав, спросил:  
— Не хочешь уйти отсюда?  
— Не вопрос, — легко согласился Стайлз. На пути к выходу он заметил стоявших у ринга Скотта и Эллисон — те помахали им, а Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ. Это было приятно — быть знакомым с кем-то еще, кроме Дерека.  
  
Странно, но домой они не поехали. Похоже, Дерека что-то беспокоило: он ерзал на месте и все трогал Стайлза, будто боялся, что он вдруг возьмет и исчезнет. Они завернули в закусочную поужинать, но даже там Дерек не перестал дергаться. Он все время озирался по сторонам, будто ждал, что на них вот-вот нападут. Наконец по пути домой Дерек заговорил:  
— Почему ты еще не сбежал?  
— Чего? — удивился Стайлз, пялившийся в окно и бездумно качавший ногой туда-сюда. — А-а… — он и сам в последнее время задумывался над этим: его ведь никто не запирал под замок. — Ну ведь все мои пожитки у тебя, чувак, а мне со сломанной рукой их никак не утащить. — Дерек промолчал, но Стайлз заметил, как тот нахмурился. Он вздохнул и сказал уже серьезно: — Слушай, мой отец всегда меня учил держать слово. Вот я и держу. Мы с Питером пришли к соглашению, и я выполняю обязательства.  
— Что за соглашение? — осторожно поинтересовался Дерек.  
Стайлз уставился на него: Дерек не знал? Но тогда… да, в этом был смысл. Питер, наверное, не хотел, чтоб Дерек волновался о том, что его могут убить. Может, Стайлзу тоже не надо упоминать эту деталь.  
— Оно вышло неопределенным, — что было правдой. — Я сказал Питеру, что сделаю все, что угодно. Я не знал, что он собирается, гм, закрепить меня за тобой.  
Они припарковались, но Дерек не спешил выходить.  
— И? — настаивал он. — Что ты должен для меня сделать?  
— Не знаю.  
— Врешь.  
Стайлз поморщился:  
— Боже, чувак, придержи свое волчье чутье, а? Жуть берет.  
Дерек ткнул его пальцем:  
— Не переводи разговор. Рассказывай.  
Стайлз вспыхнул и отвернулся.  
— Сделать тебя счастливым, — буркнул он.  
Дерек замер. Стайлзу оставалось надеяться, что его не вмажут снова в окно — больно все-таки.  
— Ну, как обычно, — пробормотал Дерек сквозь зубы. — Как, блядь, обычно!..  
— Это была не моя идея… — начал Стайлз, но Дерек перебил.  
— Да я не про тебя! — рявкнул он. — Я про Питера, мать его! С чего он взял, что должен лезть в мою жизнь?! У меня все отлично!  
— Ой ли? — непроизвольно вырвалось у Стайлза, и он поморщился, но Дерек всего лишь нахмурился. — То есть, ты зарабатываешь на жизнь, участвуя в боях. И счастлив? Мне кажется, он просто волнуется, что ты можешь поддаться гневу и сорваться.  
— Мой гнев — мой якорь! — отрезал Дерек.  
Он вылез из машины, шарахнув дверцей. Стайлз засеменил следом. Он знал, что искушает судьбу, но ведь Дерек не разозлился на него… пока.  
— А ты хочешь? — спросил он, пока Дерек отпирал дверь. — Я имею в виду, быть счастливым?  
— Не вижу смысла, — ответил Дерек, скидывая обувь. — Зачем?  
— Ну нельзя же жить, упиваясь страданиями, чувак, это вредно!  
— А с чего мне быть счастливым? — повысил голос Дерек. — Вся моя семья погибла, кроме чокнутого дядюшки, который делает деньги на порно! И да, я живу тем, что бью людей по морде. Так в чем же тут счастье?  
Это была, пожалуй, самая длинная речь, слышанная Стайлзом от Дерека, и ему нечем было крыть. Дерек тихо фыркнул.  
— Я знаю, о чем Питер думает. Я знаю, что Крис Аржент мечтает меня прикончить, и иногда мне хочется ему это позволить. Они думают, что я слишком подчиняюсь волку внутри меня, но мне нравится мой волк. Он более цивилизованный, чем любой из них.  
— Ты знаешь, что тебя хотят убить? Так почему не изменишься?  
Дерек долго и пристально смотрел на него, прежде чем тихо ответил:  
— Я давно не знаю другой жизни.  
  
                                                                                ***  
Наутро Дерек уехал до того, как Стайлз проснулся, но мобильник лежал на кухонном столе. Записки не было, но Стайлз и так догадался, что Дерек так выражал благодарность. За что, не понятно: разговор ни к чему не привел; но, может, Дереку стало хоть немного легче.  
  
Стайлз довольно долго сидел за столом на кухне, жуя медовые хлопья с орехами и отвечая на скопившиеся за полторы недели смс. Он успокоил Дэнни, сообщил, что жив-здоров, извинился перед Лидией за несостоявшийся ужин и замер, увидев сообщение с незнакомого номера.  
«Это Дерек. Пиши, если что-то будет нужно».  
Вроде бы мелочь — и в то же время это значило так много.  
  
                                                                                ***  
Прошло еще три дня. Стайлз сбежал вниз по лестнице и обнаружил, что Дерек для разнообразия остался дома. Стайлз замер в дверях кухни, глядя, как тот переворачивает на сковороде бекон. Дерек обернулся через плечо — он выглядел спокойным:  
— Ну?  
— Почему ты дома?  
— Собираюсь отвезти тебя в больницу.  
Стайлз застыл на полпути к столу:  
— Что? Зачем?  
— Сегодня среда, — ровным тоном напомнил Дерек, поставив перед ним тарелку с картофельными оладьями, беконом и тостами. — Ты же ходишь к отцу по средам, так?  
Стайлз кивнул, горло сжалось. Он и так пропустил два визита; лучше не думать, каким дерьмовым сыном он себя из-за этого чувствовал.  
— Спасибо… — прошептал он.  
  
После завтрака Дерек привез их на другой конец города — в больницу, где уже столько времени лежал Стилински-старший. Как раз дежурила любимая медсестра Стайлза; увидев их с Дереком, она радостно заулыбалась.  
— Привет, дружок! Давно не виделись. — Она показала на его руку: — Все в порядке?  
— Нормально, Мелисса, спасибо, — Стайлз выдавил ответную улыбку.  
Визиты в больницу эмоционально опустошали: он ненавидел это место, ненавидел смотреть на отца в таком состоянии — слабого, так не похожего на себя. Кажется, Дерек почувствовал это: подвинулся ближе и положил руку ему на поясницу; это помогло Стайлзу прийти в себя.  
Мелисса настороженно посмотрела на Дерека и снова повернулась к Стайлзу:  
— Я так понимаю, пару дней назад ты познакомился с моим сыном. Я не ошиблась?  
Стайлз нахмурился.  
— А как его имя?  
— Скотт, — сказала она, ласково улыбаясь, и Стайлз с Дереком удивленно моргнули.  
— О, и правда ведь, — согласился Стайлз. — Он классный, и Эллисон тоже.  
— Он всегда рад новым друзьям, особенно если они — люди. Переживает, что Эллисон иногда чувствует себя лишней.  
Стайлз уставился на нее:  
— Вы… в курсе?!  
— Уже давно, — подтвердила Мелисса. Она указала на Дерека: — Полагаю, ты знаешь, что он такое, да? Его глаза трудно не заметить.  
Дерек напрягся, а Стайлз скорчил рожу:  
— Мне кажется, его немного заклинило.  
Мелисса рассмеялась.  
— Что ж, ты знаешь, в какую тебе палату. Если я увижу доктора, отправлю ее к тебе рассказать новости о состоянии отца.  
— Спасибо. — Стайлз вздохнул и пошел вниз по коридору, Дерек следовал за ним, как тень.  
  
У нужной двери Стайлз немного постоял, собираясь с духом: даже спустя год было больно смотреть на отца на больничной койке. Дерек придвинулся ближе.  
— Всегда ненавидел больницы, — тихо сказал он. — Мой младший брат тогда смог выбраться из дома — отец успел вытолкнуть его из окна второго этажа, — но слишком сильно пострадал. — Дерек беспомощно развел руками. — Он был в больнице очень долго, мы с сестрой приходили каждый день. Я был с ним, когда он перестал дышать.  
— Мне жаль, — прошептал Стайлз, сглотнув. Может, в Дереке и было что-то человеческое. Ну, насколько это вообще возможно в его случае.  
Дерек вздохнул.  
— Хочешь, я подожду тебя здесь?  
Стайлз покачал головой, дождался кивка Дерека, потом глубоко вздохнул и толкнул дверь.  
  
Шериф лежал в маленькой, напичканной тихо гудевшими приборами палате. На столике неизменно стояли свежие цветы — заслуга Мелиссы, как подозревал Стайлз. Отец лежал как всегда неподвижно, его обычно загорелая кожа давно побледнела, а под глазами залегли темные круги. Стайлз присел на краешек кровати, а Дерек прислонился к стене возле окна. Стайлз чувствовал себя неуютно — во время посещений он всегда разговаривал с отцом, но присутствие Дерека его смущало. Так что он просто сидел молча, вглядываясь в отцовские руки, сложенные на животе.  
  
Оба — и Дерек, и Стайлз — вздрогнули, когда открылась дверь и вошла доктор Пэкетт, невысокая улыбчивая брюнетка, засунув руки в карманы белого халата.  
— Доброе утро, Стайлз, — жизнерадостно поприветствовала она. — Кто наш гость?  
— Дерек, — ответил Стайлз, больше ничего не объясняя, и она дружески улыбнулась Дереку.  
— Ты получил мое сообщение на прошлой неделе? — Стайлз кивнул. — Прекрасно. Так вот, похоже, новые антибиотики действуют как надо. Он хорошо дышит самостоятельно, и поэтому мы убрали кислородную маску… — Стайлз обернулся: он так старался не смотреть отцу в лицо, что даже не заметил — кислородной маски действительно не было. — Температура у него уже нормальная, — доктор улыбнулась. — Мы довольны его состоянием.  
— Вы… — Стайлз не доверял собственному голосу. — Вы говорили, что собираетесь сделать снимки головного мозга?  
Доктор Пэкетт кивнула.  
— Тоже положительные. Реакция на раздражители есть, что очень обнадеживает.  
Стайлз старался дышать медленно, чтобы успокоиться:  
— Думаете, он скоро очнется?  
Доктор поджала губы.  
— Пока рано делать прогнозы, — она тщательно подбирала слова. — Я не хочу тебя слишком обнадеживать. Шанс есть, да, но я также видела пациентов, которые на этой стадии впадали в более глубокую кому.  
Плечи Стайлза поникли, и она потрепала его по руке.  
— Продолжай его навещать, а мы будем делать все, что можем.  
— Да, — с трудом выдавил Стайлз. — Спасибо.  
Доктор Пэкетт ободряюще улыбнулась и вышла. Стайлз сидел молча, наклонив голову к отцу, и вслушивался в его дыхание — слабое, но ровное, а не резкое и прерывистое, как раньше. Он аж подскочил, когда его тронули за плечо.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Дерек, и такого мягкого тона Стайлз у него еще не слышал. Он не спорил — на эту неделю ему хватило.  
  
Уже на полпути к машине Дерек вдруг сказал:  
— Я мог бы укусить твоего отца. — Стайлз застыл. — Если бы ты захотел, — добавил тот осторожно. — Тогда он выздоровеет.  
Стайлз помотал головой.  
— Нет, — отказался он. — Ему бы это не понравилось. Он бы назвал это жульничеством.  
— Как скажешь.  
  
Стайлз проплакал весь обратный путь, презирая себя за это, особенно потому, что это видел Дерек. Тот, впрочем, не сказал ни слова, лишь положил руку на бедро Стайлза, который отчего-то положил сверху свою.  
  
                                                                                ***  
Пару дней спустя они сидели за ужином на кухне, Стайлз приготовил чили по старому семейному рецепту.  
— А почему ты больше ни разу не пытался меня трахнуть?  
Дерек подавился кукурузным хлебом. Стайлз расхохотался, потому что это была самая не-волчья реакция, которую он наблюдал у Дерека. Тот все же умудрился пронзить его сердитым взглядом, поспешно глотая воду из стакана.  
— Какого хрена ты меня об этом спрашиваешь? — гаркнул он.  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
— Ну ты ж хотел тогда, в первый вечер. И если бы не моя рука...  
Дерек скривился.  
— Я ошибся.  
— Да ну?  
— Я же говорил, — холодно отрезал Дерек, — что не собираюсь никого трогать против воли. В тот раз я еще не отошел от боя и полнолуние было близко.  
— Ты же вроде умеешь себя контролировать?  
Дерек неловко помялся.  
— В общем да, но иногда влияние луны бывает слишком сильным. Питер нарочно выбрал этот вечер, — с горечью добавил он. — Он любит меня провоцировать.  
— Значит, сейчас мне нечего бояться?  
Дерек кинул сердитый взгляд.  
— Вот скажи, ты типа должен меня осчастливить. Думаешь, мне сильно понравится, если я кого-то поимею против воли?  
Стайлз снова пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, — беспечно сказал он. — Понятия не имею, что тебе нравится.  
Глаза Дерека загорелись.  
— Эй, — тон Стайлза был все таким же, — а какого цвета твои глаза? Я имею в виду их родной цвет.  
Дерек недоуменно моргнул, а потом нахмурился сильней, чем когда-либо.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Твои глаза, — терпеливо повторил Стайлз. — Они всегда красные. Это же не… то есть, ты ж не с такими родился, правда?  
— Нет, — в замешательстве согласился Дерек, — я и понятия не имел… Это единственная часть трансформации, которая происходит неосознанно.  
— Думаешь, это потому что ты так тесно связан с твоим волком?  
Дерек поскреб загривок.  
— Может быть. Не знаю.  
— Может, из-за того, что ты все время злишься? — предположил Стайлз.  
— Я не злюсь, — огрызнулся Дерек, и Стайлз поднял брови — мол, да неужели?  
— Маленькое дерьмецо, — пробормотал Дерек, а Стайлз захохотал.  
  
                                                                                ***  
Пару дней спустя у Дерека был бой, и он взял Стайлза с собой.  
— Не то чтобы я так уж хочу пойти, — заявил тогда Стайлз, — но дома скучно.  
Так оно и было, но еще Стайлз хотел посмотреть, как дерется Дерек — как легко он двигается, как напряженно вглядывается в противника, сверкая глазами в свете софитов.  
Сегодня утром Стайлз проснулся с мокрыми от спермы трусами и стояком: он не знал, когда именно это началось, но последнее время ему снился Дерек, который вытворял с ним такое… Он больше не боялся Дерека — теперь тот волновал его по совершенно другой причине. Может, стоило задуматься о состоянии своей психики, но ему было плевать. Стайлзу нравилось, как Дерек постоянно его трогает, стараясь все время быть как можно ближе.  
  
Оказалось, они могут отлично ладить — после визита в больницу все изменилось. Уже почти две недели Дерек ни за что на него не злился. Практически рекорд, если учесть способность Стайлза на раз довести кого угодно. Дерек стал разговорчивей, выслушивал вопросы и даже отвечал на них. Совсем другое дело по сравнению с первой неделей, когда он обходился в лучшем случае тремя словами.  
  
Они припарковались, и Дерек проводил его к арене: Стайлз был уверен, что никогда в жизни не отыщет путь сам в этих катакомбах.  
  
— Эй, — окликнул Стайлз, когда Дерек собрался идти переодеваться. Тот обернулся. — Удачи.  
Дерек помедлил, а потом сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
И быстро ушел.  
  
Стайлз протолкался через толпу. Он увидел Эрику, которая послала ему воздушный поцелуй, и отвернулся, обходя ее по косой, — не дай бог еще пересечься! Народу была тьма: похоже, бои альф вызывали особый интерес. Стайлз заприметил внизу несколько свободных мест через пару рядов, и тут кто-то ухватил его за руку.  
— Эй! — возмутился он, оборачиваясь, и оказался лицом к лицу ни с кем иным, как с Крисом Аржентом, человеком, который хотел убить Дерека. Стайлз замер. — О.  
— Прошу прощения, — вежливо сказал Крис, отпуская руку. — Я не хотел вас напугать.  
— Ничего, — настороженно сказал Стайлз. — Чем могу помочь?  
Крис засунул руки в карманы.  
— Просто интересно, как дела у Дерека. Хотелось бы знать, сработал ли план Питера. Так как?  
— Не знаю, — отрезал Стайлз. — Полагаю, вам просто стоит посмотреть, как все пройдет сегодня, разве нет?  
Может, он зря так? Но Стайлз понятия не имел, как Дерек себя поведет.  
— Я так и сделаю, — бесстрастно ответил Крис.  
Он изучающе смотрел на Стайлза. Тот уже был готов нагрубить, но, к счастью, не успел — сбоку раздалось:  
— Пап!  
Оба обернулись и увидели на лестнице Эллисон, которая удивленно их разглядывала. Стайлз поднял брови: так, значит, Мелисса — мать Скотта, а Крис — отец Эллисон? Да мир не просто тесен!  
— Что вы делаете? — подозрительно спросила Эллисон.  
Крис улыбнулся ей:  
— Просто немного поболтали.  
— Ну, это вы еще успеете, — сказала Эллисон. — Стайлз, пойдем, сядешь с нами, а папа найдет себе место сам, — с нажимом добавила она и потащила Стайлза за собой за рукав толстовки. — Он тебя сильно достал? — спросила она, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние.  
— Да не особо, — ответил Стайлз. — Но не могу сказать, что не старался. Кстати, он не…  
— Он человек, — перебила Эллисон. — Наша семья — потомственные охотники. Он ненавидит оборотней.  
Стайлз оглянулся через плечо, но Криса Аржента больше не увидел.  
— Что тогда он тут забыл?  
— Ну это в общем-то длинная история, но если коротко — Хейл основал этот клуб и заключил соглашение с местными охотниками: в полнолуние оборотни будут драться здесь, выплескивая излишек агрессии, вместо того чтобы носиться по лесам, представляя потенциальную угрозу для людей. Взамен охотники согласились оставить их в покое, назначив моего отца на роль кого-то вроде надзирателя.  
— И чего он ждет?  
Эллисон пожала плечами:  
— Точно не знаю. Может, когда у них зашкалит уровень агрессии?  
— А про вас со Скоттом он что думает?  
— О-о, ничего хорошего, но мы оба взрослые, так что он ничего не может поделать, и потом, в случае внезапной смерти Скотта он будет первым подозреваемым.  
— Думаешь, это его остановит? — полусмеясь, спросил Стайлз, пробираясь вслед за ней к ряду, где их уже ждал Скотт.  
— Пока этого достаточно, — ответила Эллисон, усаживаясь рядом с бойфрендом.  
Стайлз сел с другой стороны.  
— Привет, чувак, — Скотт широко улыбался.  
— Привет, — Стайлз ухмыльнулся в ответ. — Видел, как ты дрался в тот раз. Было круто.  
Скотт просиял.  
— Спасибо! Осталось всего шесть!  
— Поздравляю. Эй, я и не знал, что твоя мама работает в больнице: она уже год медсестра моего отца.  
— А, да, ты ей нравишься, — засмеялся Скотт, но тут же осекся, сконфузившись. — Я не имел в виду, что это хорошо — что ты часто бываешь в больнице… — торопливо добавил он.  
Стайлз качнул головой:  
— Не парься. Я рад, что об отце так заботятся.  
  
Тут Эллисон шикнула и пихнула их локтем: на ринг вышли первые бойцы. Стайлз закрыл рот и устроился поудобней, погрузившись в свои мысли, но тут ударил колокол, и альфы кинулась друг на друга. Было так здорово болтать и смеяться _с людьми_. Они, конечно, разговаривали с Дереком, но не смеялись, к тому же Стайлз все время старался следить за языком, а не как обычно — выпаливать первое, что пришло на ум. Скотт и Эллисон ему нравились.  
  
Стайлз чуть не пропустил окончание первого боя, лишь успел заметить, как проигравший покидает ринг, прихрамывая и зажимая когтистой рукой рваную рану в боку. Но когда появился Дерек, одетый только в широкие боксерские трусы, Стайлз выпрямился и вытянул шею. Дерек развернулся спиной, и стало видно его шрам и татуировку между лопаток. За ним на площадку вышла невысокая девица, свирепо скалясь. Они встали друг напротив друга, напряженно ожидая сигнала, и Стайлз заметил, как Дерек окидывает взглядом толпу. Неужели его ищет? При этой мысли во рту пересохло.  
  
Но прежде чем Дерек его увидел, снова ударил колокол. Ни один из бойцов не шевельнулся — похоже, они изучали друг друга, сосредоточенно щуря глаза. Девица чуть подалась вперед — и с этого момента оба замелькали с такой скоростью, что слились в едва различимое пятно. Дерек размахнулся, она нырнула ему под руку, но в этот момент получила коленом под дых. Девица отлетела, скользя по бетонному покрытию арены, но к тому моменту, когда Дерек обрушился на нее, была уже на ногах и врезалась плечом ему в грудь, отпихнув назад. Стайлз был впечатлен: несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, силой девица не уступала Дереку.  
  
— Ну так как, — непринужденно начал Скотт, и Стайлз повернулся к нему. Скотт показал кивком на ринг и Дерека: — Как у вас с ним?  
— Порядок, — хмыкнул Стайлз.  
— Точно? — Скотт не выглядел убежденным. — Пару недель назад такого оптимизма не наблюдалось.  
— Все пошло на лад, — ответил Стайлз, снова переключаясь на бой.  
  
Противники кружили на ринге, ожидая, кто откроется первым. Тугие мышцы Дерека напряженно перекатывались под блестевшей от пота кожей. Стайлз пытался не думать, как бы он прижался к груди Дерека губами, провел языком по кубикам пресса, пока не уткнулся бы носом в дорожку волос, уходившую от пупка вниз… Блядь, и откуда только взялись такие мысли? На арене Дерек вдруг резко повернул голову, жадно втянув воздух носом, девица тут же воспользовалась его невнимательностью и сбила с ног.  
Скотт перегнулся через Эллисон и ткнул Стайлза в руку — не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы выдернуть его из раздумий.  
— Чувак, — слегка покраснев, попенял ему Скотт, — не отвлекай его!  
  
Стайлз разинул рот от удивления, потом посмотрел на Дерека. Он что, понял? Он _учуял_? Вот черт! Он поспешно стал думать о том, сколько денег он должен Питеру, об утопленных щенках, об отце в больнице — да о чем угодно, только не о том, как охуенно смотрелся Дерек, который как раз оскалился и сбросил с себя альфу, пропахав когтями четыре глубокие алые борозды на ее боку. Должно быть, усилия Стайлза сработали, потому что Дерек больше не отвлекался, ожесточенно набросившись на противника. Он обрушился, как безжалостный ураган: удар ногой, кулаком, сверкнувшие зубы впиваются в ее руку, вскинутую в защитном жесте. Наблюдать за этим было все равно что смотреть, как кто-то играет в Мортал Комбат, и Стайлз подавил желание заорать: «Кончай ее!». Другая альфа выглядела, словно загнанная в угол добыча, и вот она уже опустилась на колено, подставив Дереку шею. Он наклонился и вонзил в нее зубы, а после, выпрямившись, повернулся, посмотрел на Стайлза в упор и растянул окровавленные губы в безумной улыбке.  
  
— Как обычно, — вздохнул Скотт. Стайлз не ответил, не сводя глаз с Дерека, который небрежно выходил с ринга. Девица-альфа, шатаясь и сгорбив плечи, поднялась на ноги и исчезла под презрительное улюлюканье толпы. Стайлз откинулся на сиденье, медленно выдыхая. Это… было нечто. Абсолютно неожиданно.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросила Эллисон.  
— Ага, — вздохнул он, проведя рукой по волосам. — В полном.  
  
Дерек появился через десять минут после начала следующего поединка, бесшумно усаживаясь рядом со Стайлзом. Стайлз, внезапно заметив его рядом, чуть не помер со страху.  
— Блин, чувак! — прошипел он. — Я ж тебя просил поумерить свои волчьи штучки!  
Дерек лениво ухмыльнулся. Он уже принял душ и переоделся в джинсы, футболку и кожанку. Если бы Стайлз наклонился поближе, он мог бы почувствовать запах мыла, но не стал, все еще взвинченный тем поединком. И окровавленными губами Дерека, растянутыми в улыбке.  
— Эй, поздравляю! — сказал Скотт.  
Дерек едва заметно улыбнулся, положив руку на привычное место — Стайлзу на бедро.  
— Да ты и сам был неплох, Маккол.  
Скотт выглядел довольным. Стайлз пытался расслабиться под прикосновением Дерека, но сказать было легче, чем сделать. Он попробовал сосредоточиться на драке — поджарая чернокожая девица против тощего азиата, — но это было почти невозможно. Неожиданно даже для самого себя Стайлз вскочил на ноги. Дерек вскинул бровь.  
— В сортир, — объяснил Стайлз и чуть ли не бегом бросился прочь, исчезнув в толпе.  
  
Когда он наконец-то нашел туалет, там никого не было; Стайлз постарался забыть будоражившие его мысли и с облегчением отлил. Пока он мыл руки, дверь открылась, но он поначалу не обратил внимания, а потом вдруг понял, что вошедший стоит прямо у него за спиной и наблюдает за ним. Он резко глянул в зеркало — там отражались красные глаза альфы, с которым они были знакомы еще до того, как Стайлз узнал о существовании оборотней вообще и альф в частности.  
  
— Привет, Стилински, — протянул Джексон, его холеное лицо лучилось самодовольством.  
Чувак выглядел как с обложки журнала и был самым высокомерным ублюдком из всех, с кем Стайлз имел несчастье встречаться в этой жизни; он однажды видел, как тот, полуголый, выходил из спальни Дэнни: идеальный торс, идеальные губы изогнуты в удовлетворенной улыбке, и секс тоже наверняка был идеальным. Это не отменяло факта, что Джексон был мудаком. И альфой. Осторожность Стайлзу не помешает.  
— Джексон, — поприветствовал он, выключая воду. Он обтер ладони о штаны и повернулся, опуская глаза (не подчинение, но и не вызов). — Хм, вся эта тема с оборотнями оказалась довольно неожиданной.  
— Да неужели? — Джексон выглядел до безобразия самодовольным. — Порой ты поразительно недогадлив.  
— А, ну да, — не стал перечить Стайлз. — Ну, приятно было встре…  
Он не договорил: Джексон резко подался вперед, хватая его за руку.  
— И как так вышло, — прошипел тот, — что ты не только получил доступ в это общество, но и моментально оказался в друзьях у обоих Хейлов?  
— Кажется, ты превратно истолковал понятие «друзья», — нервно заметил Стайлз. — Слушай…  
— Тогда что это? — напирал Джексон — он стоял слишком близко, буквально вжимая Стайлза в раковину. — Ты пахнешь Дереком, но не так, как если б ты с ним спал. Если б он захотел, ты б не смог его остановить, так что его удерживает? Может, он ждет полнолуния, чтобы подарить тебе укус? Мужик, он так взбесится, если его любимца укусит кто-то другой! — Джексон оскалился, обнажая длинные и острые клыки.  
Стайлз испуганно вскрикнул и инстинктивно отшатнулся, но тщетно — в спину упиралась раковина.  
— Прям не знаю, укусить тебя, — бормотал Джексон, удерживая его рукой за шею, — или просто выебать — и тогда Дерек больше не захочет такого сучонка, как ты: только не после того, как тебя поимел другой волк.  
— Не надо, — прошептал Стайлз, сердце колотилось, как загнанное в клетку животное.  
— Это почему? — хохотнул Джексон. — Думаешь, что ему некого трахать? Что ты для него важен? Он ведь приходит поздно. Думаешь, чем он занимается? Ты всего лишь человек, Стилински. Не пройдет и дня, как тебя вышвырнут. Ты нахуй ему не сдался.  
Стайлза вдруг охватила ярость.  
— Да ты, блядь, просто умираешь от зависти! — прошипел он и убедился, что попал в яблочко — судя по тому, как вспыхнул Джексон. — Ты сам его хочешь, а он — со мной.  
  
Джексон стремительным движением ухватил Стайлза сзади за волосы и с силой дернул назад, саданув его затылком о зеркало. Стайлз застонал, в глазах помутилось. Он попытался оттолкнуть Джексона, но что он мог сделать против чудовищной силы альфы? На этот раз Джексон долбанул его о раковину лицом. Стайлз бессильно обвис в его руках, явственно ощущая, как что-то стекает по щеке.  
В ту секунду, как Джексон собрался было садануть его еще раз, дверь с грохотом распахнулась, неясная тень метнулась к ним и в мгновение ока отшвырнула Джексона от Стайлза; тот с такой силой влетел в стену, что кафель треснул и посыпался на пол. Дерек заслонил собой Стайлза и издал яростный рык, от которого задребезжало стекло, а у Стайлза затряслись поджилки. Джексон с усилием поднялся и теперь стоял с загнанным видом. Он попытался метнуться в сторону, но не вышло — Дерек кинулся на него, поднял в воздух, а затем бросил на пол животом вниз, прижав одним коленом спину, а другим — шею. Он склонился низко-низко: вместо лица — жуткая морда, и во взгляде ни капли жалости.  
  
— Так ты думал, укусишь кого-нибудь — и омега станет альфой, а? — рявкнул Дерек, вжимая Джексона лицом в кафельный пол. Стайлз не был уверен, у него глюки, или глаза Джексона и правда меняли свой цвет — красный, голубой, желтый — снова и снова. — Ты думал, твои способности возрастут, ты станешь сильней других? Так? Так, я сказал?  
— Да, — проскулил Джексон.  
Дерек зло усмехнулся.  
— Ты не альфа, — прошипел он. — Ты слабак, слишком упрямый, чтоб слушаться, слишком трусливый, чтоб быть лидером.  
— Пожалуйста, — скулил Джексон, — пожалуйста…  
— Я подарил тебе жизнь, — прорычал Дерек. — Я же ее и заберу.  
Джексон, у которого глаза теперь горели ровным желтым цветом, всхлипнул, выгнувшись от боли и страха.  
Стайлз не мог позволить Дереку это сделать.  
— Дер… — выговорил он, глотая слоги, — язык еле ворочался. Боже, голова раскалывалась! Дерек взглянул на Стайлза и присел на корточки рядом, бросив Джексона. — Дерк, ннад. Лчше пмги.  
— Ладно, — подозрительно быстро согласился Дерек, подхватил Стайлза подмышки и поставил на ноги. Стайлз пошатнулся и вцепился в его куртку, чтобы снова не рухнуть.  
Дерек посмотрел на Джексона, все еще лежавшего на полу.  
— Увижу тебя еще раз — все кости переломаю, — равнодушно сказал он. — У тебя час на то, чтоб убраться отсюда подальше.  
Джексон кивнул, едва смея дышать, и Дерек практически выволок Стайлза из туалета, поддерживая за талию. Они протиснулись сквозь кучку зевак, не отвечая на посыпавшиеся со всех сторон вопросы. Дерек пинком распахнул двойные двери, ведущие в холл, и потащил Стайлза вниз-вниз-вниз, пока они не оказались на парковке. Дерек прижал Стайлза к дверце машины и, взявшись пальцами за подбородок, заставил его поднять голову.  
  
— Стайлз, — тихо выдохнул Дерек, сунув нос к шее и обеспокоенно обнюхивая.  
— Явпрядке, — пробормотал Стайлз, держась за рубашку Дерека, который отчего-то плыл перед глазами.  
Дерек прижался к нему всем телом.  
— Врешь.  
— Ладно, мжет не очнь в пордке. — Дерек убрал руку, и Стайлз уронил голову, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. — У мня крвь идет?  
— Да.  
Стайлз чувствовал, как горячие пальцы Дерека осторожно ощупывают его голову, зарывшись в волосы. Жар постепенно затопил Стайлза от макушки до пяток — казалось, будто сквозь него струится расплавленное золото.  
— Чт ты длаешь?  
— Забираю боль.  
— А-а, волчьи суперсилы, — уже более внятно проговорил Стайлз, прислушиваясь к биению чужого сердца под своей ладонью.  
Сзади кто-то зашевелился, послышался скрип подошв об асфальт, Дерек напрягся и низко и глубоко рыкнул.  
— Отвали, Айзек.  
— Гм, — отважился подать голос тот, — Дитон хочет его осмотреть, Дерек.  
— Тогда приведи его сюда, — отрезал Дерек. — Стайлз обратно не пойдет.  
— Ладно, — сказал Айзек и нерешительно добавил: — Он в порядке?  
— Вали, Айзек, — огрызнулся Дерек.  
Звук удаляющихся шагов быстро растворился в тишине.  
— Кто это был? — спросил Стайлз. — Тоже из стаи?  
— Из стаи, — подтвердил Дерек.  
— Мне он нравится, — решил Стайлз. В голове более-менее прояснилось, хотя боль все равно была адская. — Он спросил, как я. И не пытался задавить меня своими буферами.  
— Айзек хороший парень, — сказал Дерек. Он положил руку Стайлзу на загривок. — Как самочувствие?  
— Как будто кто-то пару раз долбанул меня башкой об стену, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Хотя постой-ка, так оно и было!  
— Надо было мне пойти с тобой, — сердито пробурчал Дерек.  
— Да ладно, фигня. — Стайлз вздохнул, утыкаясь лицом уже в шею Дерека. — Ты ж не можешь ходить за мной повсюду. И ты пришел.  
— Тебя долго не было… — уже мягче сказал Дерек. — Я пошел тебя искать и услышал твое сердце.  
— Жуть какая, — пробормотал Стайлз, а Дерек положил ладонь ему на сердце. — Минуточку… я правильно понимаю, что ты — тот, кто обратил Джексона?  
— Да, — с горечью признался Дерек. — Он был первым, кого я укусил, став альфой. Но он искал силу, а не стаю. Отказавшись быть в стае, ты становишься омегой. Похоже, он рассчитывал приобрести силу альфы, укусив твоего соседа. По сути он был прав, только сила бывает врожденной или приобретенной в поединке с другим альфой, она не появляется от укуса.  
— А кто обратил Скотта? — спросил Стайлз. В голове еще бухало, но хотя бы кровь, судя по всему, остановилась. — Ты знаешь?  
— Да, — нерешительно начал Дерек, но тут же обернулся. — Дитон идет. Ну-ка...  
  
Он потянул Стайлза на себя и, удерживая одной рукой за талию, усадил его в машину. Дерек повернулся, глядя на приближающегося Дитона, тогда Стайлз нерешительно взял его за руку. Тот посмотрел на него сверху вниз, чуть нахмурив брови, и крепко сжал руку Стайлза в ответ.  
Дитон был не один: его сопровождали Скотт, Эллисон и Крис Арженты и высокий курчавый парень — должно быть, Айзек. Шествие замыкал Питер, засунув руки в карманы. Дерек сердито зыркнул на Айзека, но тот только пожал плечами:  
— Они настаивали.  
Дитон склонился к Стайлзу, а Крис Аржент выступил вперед и гневно спросил:  
— Кто это сделал? Ты?  
Дерек фыркнул:  
— Я его пальцем не тронул.  
— Дерек был с нами, — рассерженно бросила отцу Эллисон, и тот поднял брови, не в силах взять в толк, с чего вдруг она защищает Дерека.  
— А он где был? — ткнул Аржент пальцем в направлении Стайлза.  
— В туалете, — ответил Стайлз, поморщившись, когда Дитон осторожно ощупал рану на затылке. — Это был Джексон Уиттмор.  
— Джексон? — переспросил Крис.  
Он поглядел на Питера, который пожал плечами:  
— Он нарушил правила. У нас соглашение. Делай, что хочешь.  
— Вы собираетесь его убить? — спросил Стайлз.  
— Он нарушил правила, — повторил Питер, и Стайлз воспринял это как «да». Его замутило.  
Питер повернулся к Дереку:  
— Парень, которого он обратил, будет в твоей стае.  
Дерек недовольно хмыкнул, но спорить не стал.  
— Отлично, — подытожил Аржент, — мы обо всем позаботимся.  
Он развернулся и быстро пошел к выходу вдоль рядов припаркованных машин, всем своим видом демонстрируя, насколько рад быть подальше отсюда. Питер окинул Дерека долгим взглядом и тоже ушел.  
— Ну как, док? — спросил Стайлз. — Я смогу играть на скрипке?  
Дитон чуть улыбнулся:  
— Не вижу проблем. Понадобится несколько швов, еще у тебя небольшое сотрясение, но в перспективе серьезных поводов для беспокойства нет.  
Доктор принялся дезинфицировать рану, и у Стайлза аж в глазах защипало. Дерек облокотился на машину и сказал, обращаясь к Эллисон:  
— Спасибо.  
Та улыбнулась:  
— Не все мы так ужасны. Просто чтоб ты знал.  
Дерек пристально посмотрел на нее и кивнул. Эллисон взяла Скотта под руку, и они скрылись за машинами, прихватив Айзека. Стайлз морщился, когда Дитон начал накладывать швы: от ощущения, как игла с ниткой проходят сквозь кожу, его бросило в дрожь. Дерек, хмурясь, наблюдал за ним.  
Закончив, Дитон объявил:  
— Достаточно. Дерек, тебе придется будить его каждые два-три часа, чтобы убедиться, что зрачки нормально реагируют на свет. Пока нет рвоты, можно не волноваться.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Дерек, Стайлз поддакнул.  
Дитон кивнул, собирая свои вещи, а Дерек обошел машину и сел за руль. Стайлз осторожно устроился на сиденье, стараясь не шевелить головой, и захлопнул дверцу. Дерек завел двигатель, и как только они выехали из гаража, Стайлза затрясло.  
— Стайлз, — Дерек протянул руку и дотронулся до его напряженного плеча, — Стайлз, все нормально.  
— Я з-знаю, — у Стайлза стучали зубы, — п-просто немного н-накрыло…  
— Это тебя адреналин отпускает, — сообщил Дерек и, когда они остановились на светофоре, достал с заднего сиденья одеяло и набросил его на Стайлза.  
— Спасибо, — промямлил Стайлз. Дерек коснулся его щеки, но убрал руку, когда загорелся зеленый. Стайлзу вдруг захотелось, чтобы Дерек не отпускал его до самого дома.  
  
Он заснул по дороге и проснулся, только когда Дерек открыл дверцу и подхватил его, чтобы поднять и вытащить из машины.  
— Я сам, — сонно запротестовал Стайлз, отталкивая Дерека.  
Он попытался вылезти, но ноги были точно пудовые и не слушались. Он бессильно обмяк на сиденье.  
— Давай помогу, — буркнул Дерек сквозь зубы.  
— Ладно, — устало вздохнул Стайлз, принимая помощь Дерека. Тому пришлось быстро подхватить Стайлза, когда перед глазами все завертелось. — Вот блин…  
— Расслабься, — посоветовал Дерек, придерживая его за плечи.  
Стайлз прислонился к его горячему телу.  
  
 Они добрели до дома, и Дерек помог Стайлзу подняться по лестнице в комнату.  _Его_ комнату. Пока Дерек помогал ему усесться на кровать, Стайлз размышлял, как странно — он стал все воспринимать именно так: его кровать, его комната, его вещи в доме Дерека… Их доме.  
  
— Погоди немножко, — попросил Дерек и вышел.  
Стайлза слегка повело без поддержки, но на лице засохла кровь, а стирать потом одеяло страшно не хотелось. Дерек вернулся с мокрым полотенцем и, присев рядом, аккуратно повернул лицо Стайлза ближе к себе. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, и Дерек начал протирать ему лицо, поддерживая голову сзади другой рукой. Запахло кровью, и Стайлз порадовался, что Дерек вымылся после боя: от густого медного запаха тошнило уже сейчас.  
— Ты как? — тихо спросил Дерек.  
— М-м, — промычал Стайлз. — Устал.  
— Ясное дело. — Дерек потер сильней, соскребая засохшую кровь с волос Стайлза. — Скажи, если я сделаю тебе больно.  
— Не, — выдохнул Стайлз, так и не открыв глаз, голова почти падала на грудь. — Ты б не смог.  
Он не услышал, как Дерек задержал дыхание, только почувствовал, как рука с полотенцем приостановилась, а потом двинулась дальше.  
— Нет, — очень тихо подтвердил Дерек.  
  
После того как Дерек закончил и ушел, Стайлз осторожно лег, каждое движение отдавалось болью в голове. Он уже почти уснул, когда Дерек вернулся и всунул ему в одну руку стакан воды, а в другую — две таблетки. Стайлз проглотил их, не спрашивая: сегодня Дерек оправдал доверие, так что вряд ли он подсунул ему наркотик.  
  
— Я не справляюсь, да? — спросил Стайлз, приоткрыв глаза. — По идее я должен заботиться о тебе, а не наоборот.  
— Меня это не волнует, — сказал Дерек, неловко поерзав.  
— О, — вздохнул Стайлз, снова закрывая глаза. — Клево. — Он почувствовал, как Дерек забирает у него стакан, и неосознанно перехватил его запястье. — Останешься? Ну то есть, — смешался он, — если тебе надо периодически меня будить, не проще будет, если ты будешь рядом?  
Дерек долго молчал, и соображай Стайлз более ясно, он, наверное, принялся бы скомкано извиняться, но он слишком устал, чтоб лишний раз открывать рот.  
— Хорошо, — в конце концов согласился Дерек, и Стайлз расслабился.  
Он слышал, как Дерек ставит стакан, а потом почувствовал, как прогибается матрац рядом с ним. Он завозился и машинально подвинулся ближе, прижавшись в итоге к боку Дерека. Тот наконец тоже расслабился, тепло его тела довольно быстро убаюкало Стайлза, и он крепко уснул.  
  
                                                                                ***  
Проснувшись утром, Стайлз обнаружил, что рядом никого, а другая половина постели холодная. Интересно, Дерек вообще остался после того, как он уснул? Он смутно припомнил, как ночью тот будил его несколько раз и светил фонариком в глаза. Это, впрочем, совсем не значило, что Дерек все время был рядом, и Стайлз задумался, с чего он вдруг почувствовал разочарование. Однако настроение улучшилось, когда он обнаружил на комоде две таблетки аспирина и записку под стаканом с водой.  
«Отдохни сегодня. Вернусь вечером. Если будет нужно, звони в любом случае».  
«Любом» было подчеркнуто дважды. Стайлз улыбнулся. Он бесцельно прослонялся по дому большую часть дня — было так скучно, что даже телек смотреть не хотелось. Другую половину времени он продремал на диване, ожидая, когда вернется Дерек и хоть чем-нибудь его развлечет.  
  
Дерек вернулся странно расслабленным и кое-как протиснулся в дверь. Стайлз, оживившийся при звуке поворачиваемого ключа в замке и занявший наблюдательный пост на диване, заметил в одной руке Дерека упаковку пива, а в другой — бутылку виски.  
— Не знал, что оборотни могут напиться, — с интересом заметил Стайлз.  
— Мы не можем, — ответил Дерек, скидывая обувь.  
Если б Стайлз попытался разуться с полными руками, он бы как пить дать растянулся. Опять волчьи штучки, так нечестно!  
Дерек приподнял пиво:  
— Это тебе, — а потом помахал бутылкой виски, — а это — мне. Гостинец от Питера. В виски добавлен неядовитый вид аконита, который создает иллюзию опьянения.  
— Можно было просто в воду добавить.  
— И в чем тогда прикол? — спросил Дерек, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
— Значит, будем пьянствовать? — уточнил Стайлз, и Дерек по-настоящему улыбнулся, показав ровные белые зубы.  
Стайлз уставился на него, зачарованный нежданной картинкой.  
— Будем пьянствовать.  
  
— Итак, чем сегодня занимался? — спросил Стайлз, откупоривая четвертую бутылку пива. Он был еще в той восхитительной стадии опьянения, когда становишься легкомысленным; хотя после следующей бутылки он будет опасно близок к той стадии, когда сложно держать руки при себе. — Опять тренажерка?  
Дерек повел плечами, лед звякнул в его третьем стакане виски с колой.  
— Только утром. Мне надо было поговорить с твоим бывшим соседом.  
— О, точно, — веселья в Стайлзе поубавилось. — Из-за Джексона.  
— Да.  
— Что сказал Дэнни?  
— Да почти ничего. Но по его запаху стало понятно, что ему так спокойней.  
Стайлз сморщил нос:  
— Слишком много информации. В любом случае, ты должен с ними общаться — я имею в виду, со стаей. — Дерек вскинул брови, и Стайлз продолжил: — Ну не прям сразу пикник на пляже, но, там, вместе поужинать, к примеру. Для них же важно держаться вместе, я прав?  
Дерек пожал плечами, лицо напряглось.  
— Короче, сколько их всего? — спросил Стайлз. Он принялся загибать пальцы: — Айзек, Эрика, Дэнни… кто-то еще?  
— Бойд, — с усилием сказал Дерек. — И все.  
— Во-от, это нам вполне по силам, так? Ты их пригласишь, готовка на мне. Как тебе?  
— В принципе можно, — неохотно уступил Дерек. — Но не раньше будущей недели, после полнолуния.  
— Не вопрос, — легко согласился Стайлз. — Эй, ты так и не сказал, кто укусил Скотта!  
Дерек поджал губы:  
— Это так важно?  
— А что? — удивился Стайлз, уловив опасные нотки. — Я по какой-то причине не должен знать?  
Дерек колебался.  
— Это была моя сестра, — наконец сознался он. — Она… она слетела с катушек после пожара и не смогла справиться с альфой внутри себя. Она набросилась на него — не спрашивая, хочет ли он обратиться. Это против наших принципов.  
— Твоя сестра? — Стайлз выпрямился. — Ты про нее говорил, да. Где она?  
Дерек шевельнул губами, словно подбирая слова, а потом выговорил:  
— Умерла.  
Стайлз вздрогнул.  
— Ох, черт, чувак, мне жаль…  
Дерек покачал головой.  
— Не стоит. Это не самый лучший исход, но она была обречена. После пожара… она… мы оба немного тронулись. Я в какой-то степени пришел в себя, но она помешалась: так хотела найти того, кто это сделал.  
— И нашла?  
Дерек снова помедлил в нерешительности.  
— Охотники… у них тоже есть принципы. Они уничтожают только оборотней, которые нападают на людей, то есть тех, что опасны. У Криса Аржента… у него была сестра. Она плевала на принципы — убивала любого встречного оборотня. Я этого не знал, когда познакомился с ней.  
Он с горечью отвернулся.  
— Это та, с которой ты иногда заходил к нам в булочную, — Стайлз не спрашивал — он и так понял. — Она тебя использовала.  
— Да, чтоб добраться до моей семьи, — подтвердил Дерек, стиснув зубы.  
— Так что произошло?  
— Лора ее прикончила, — тихо сказал Дерек, — а Крис убил Лору. Он не знал, что это Кейт устроила пожар. Когда узнал, то… пытался извиниться. Дал нам с Питером денег. Это на них Питер основал клуб.  
— Питер стал альфой, когда умерла Лора?  
Дерек кивнул, сжав зубы. Он плеснул себе еще виски и со звяканьем поболтал в стакане тающий лед. Стайлз смотрел на него, чувствуя вину за свое неуемное любопытство, но Дерек еще ни разу не был так откровенен, и Стайлз не хотел упускать шанс.  
— А как альфой стал ты?  
— Я не хотел вызывать на бой Питера и терять единственного оставшегося родственника, — ответил Дерек. — Но быть бетой меня не устраивало — быть слишком слабым, ни капли контроля… Так что я бросил Питера, стал омегой, провел сотню боев в лиге бет. А потом убил своего первого альфу — и вот… — он скорбно улыбнулся, раскинув руки: — Тадам.  
Стайлз довольно долго молчал.  
— А твой шрам на спине — откуда он? И с каких пор?  
— Это сделал Крис, после того как Лора убила Кейт. — Дерек снова поджал губы. — Они преследовали нас обоих, и он бросил меня, приняв за мертвого.  
— Охренеть… — Стайлз залпом допил оставшееся пиво и поставил бутылку на стол. — А можно мне чуть-чуть твоего виски?  
Дерек неуверенно глянул на бутылку.  
— Оно не ядовито, но может вызвать глюки, — предупредил он.  
— Давай! — Стайлз решил повыпендриваться. — Чем только я в колледже не баловался! Я перепробовал все известные галлюциногены.  
— Тоже мне повод для гордости, — съехидничал Дерек, но плеснул виски в пустой стакан. — Колы?  
— А я думал, мы хотим напиться, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз и заправским жестом опрокинул в себя виски.  
— Туше.  
  
Стайлз уже был достаточно пьян, чтобы понимать, что завтра у него будет дикое похмелье, но переживать было поздно. Они с Дереком устроились на диване, плечом к плечу, и смотрели полночный марафон фильмов про Джеймса Бонда. Их разделяла только бутылка виски. Стайлзу ужасно хотелось пообжиматься, и он даже пытался намекнуть Дереку, но то ли от виски, то ли от аконита язык точно онемел и еле ворочался. Дерек вел себя как-то странно и при этом пытался это скрыть, отчего стал напоминать каменное изваяние.  
  
— Самый лучший Бонд? — не слишком внятно поинтересовался Стайлз.  
До него только сейчас дошло задуматься, можно ли ему вообще пить при сотрясении? Скорей всего, нет.  
— Далтон, — ответил Дерек, покосившись на Стайлза. Он был странно бледен, а может, это отсвет от телевизора? — По-твоему?  
Стайлз подумал.  
— Наверное, новый Бонд. Дэниел Крэйг. Понимаешь, у него такие голубые глаза… — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и открыл рот: Дерек пристально смотрел на него, и его глаза были голубыми. — Как твои.  
Дерек нахмурился.  
— У меня не голубые глаза…  
— Но… — Стайлз увидел, как они меняют цвет с голубого на красный и обратно. — Если это не… — Стайлз обернулся и увидел на улице отсветы полицейской мигалки — красный-синий-белый. — О!  
Он не без труда встал, не обращая внимания на Дереково озадаченное:  
— Стайлз?..  
Стайлз отодвинул занавеску и увидел на обочине патрульную машину с включенной мигалкой и распахнутой дверью. Он разглядел внутри офицера, обмякшего на сиденье, и застонал, попятившись. Он врезался во что-то твердое — это Дерек тоже поднялся и теперь стоял у него за спиной.  
— Что происходит? — подозрительно спросил Дерек, но Стайлз уже нетвердой походкой дошел до двери, распахнул ее и вывалился на лужайку перед домом.  
— Пап! — простонал он, сердце разрывалось. Он видел окровавленное лицо отца, навалившегося на руль, его закрытые глаза. — О нет, нет-нет-нет…  
— Стайлз! — Дерек поймал его за руку, и Стайлз всхлипнул, пытаясь вырваться.  
— Пусти! — чуть не плакал он. — Пусти меня, там мой отец!  
— Отец? — оторопело переспросил Дерек, затем до него дошло. — Стайлз, нет, там ничего и никого нет. Это все аконит. — Он притянул Стайлза к себе, закрывая ему глаза ладонью. — Расслабься. Это глюки.  
Стайлз полузадушенно всхлипывал и судорожно вцепился в обнимавшую его руку, боясь, что иначе просто упадет.  
— Это глюки, — повторил Дерек. — Я сейчас уберу ладонь от твоих глаз, хорошо?  
Стайлз кивнул, икнув, и Дерек убрал руку. На улице было пусто — ни машины, ни мигалки, ни умирающего отца за рулем. Стайлз содрогнулся.  
— Блядь.  
— Пойдем, — мягко сказал Дерек. — Пойдем.  
Он отвел Стайлза обратно в дом, и усадил обратно на диван, и уселся рядом с ним, обняв за плечи. Стайлз без стеснения прильнул к Дереку, успокаиваясь, как и прошлой ночью, от тепла его тела. Он сам не заметил, как уснул, в голове кружил туман из алкоголя и эмоций.  
  
                                                                                ***  
Стайлз проснулся как от толчка, подскочив на диване, где, оказывается, уснул полулежа. В гостиной было еще темно, и ясность в голове свидетельствовала о том, что он, скорее всего, до сих пор пьян. Дерека нигде не было видно, и Стайлз поднялся, чувствуя себя немного одиноко.  
— Дерек? — тихонько позвал он, но ответа не получил. Он выглянул в коридор, поднялся по лестнице — но Дерека не было ни в собственной постели, ни, если на то пошло, в Стайлзовой. Он снова спустился, выглянул на улицу — машина была на месте. Тогда куда он поперся среди ночи? Было не меньше трех часов.  
  
Стайлз поплелся на кухню посмотреть, сколько времени — он наконец-то установил правильное и на плите, и на телевизоре, — и, включив свет, увидел, что Дерек лежит ничком на полу, а вокруг головы растекается черная лужица. С минуту Стайлз был не в силах двинуться, только смотрел на распростертое тело, отмечая, что футболка Дерека задралась сбоку и обнажившаяся кожа была неестественно бледной.  
— Дерек? — Стайлз опустился на колени рядом с головой Дерека, стараясь не касаться черной жидкости.  
Сначала он решил — кровь, но приглядевшись, понял, что она слишком густая и пахнет не медью — чем-то сладким. Он заметил, что жидкость сочилась из носа и изо рта Дерека, и потряс его за плечо:  
— Ну же, Дерек! Совсем пить не умеешь, что ли?  
Он прижал пальцы к шее Дерека — пульс едва прощупывался, а кожа была холодной и липкой от пота.  
— Твою мать!  
Стайлз тряхнул Дерека сильней, похлопал по щекам, сначала легонько, потом чуть ли не в полную силу. Дерек не шевельнулся, даже ресницы не дрогнули, как это обычно бывает в кино. Стайлз был на грани паники. Наверняка это не из-за аконита, правда? Если только у Дерека не было привычки надираться в хлам до потери пульса — в таком случае он мог бы и предупредить, — но Стайлз был уверен, что дело плохо. А потому сделал то, что первым пришло в голову: нашарил в карманах Дерека мобильник.  
  
Стайлз торопливо пролистал контакты. Было довольно обидно обнаружить свой номер записанным как «Сучонок», но ладно, пофиг, дуться он будет позже.  
Дойдя до Питера, он заколебался, но все-таки решил не звонить: во-первых, Дерек говорил, что виски ему дал именно Питер, а значит, стоит принять в расчет, что он может быть в этом замешан; во-вторых, так он сообщит другому альфе про болезнь Дерека, и неизвестно, к чему это может привести — к переделу влияния или еще какой-нибудь хрени. Наконец он с облегчением обнаружил номер Дитона и сразу же нажал на кнопку вызова, отчаянно надеясь, что тот ответит в — Стайлз глянул на часы — три сорок семь утра.  
  
— Дерек? — голос Дитона был одновременно сонным и настороженным.  
Может, Дерек ему никогда не звонил?  
— Это не Дерек, это Стайлз, — говорить вдруг стало трудно. — Извините за поздний звонок, но я просто… Дереку плохо, и я не знаю…  
— Что с ним? — резко спросил Дитон.  
— Я… я не знаю… — Стайлз решился сказать вслух то, чего опасался: — Я думаю, его отравили. Он вчера вернулся с бутылкой виски и сказал, что туда добавлен аконит, но я думаю, это был не тот сорт, что нужно, и потом у него из носа и изо рта пошла эта черная пакость, и…  
— Стайлз, — перебил доктор мягко и быстро продолжил: — Спустись в подвал.  
— Подвал? — вслух изумился Стайлз. — Но тут ника… — Он вдруг вспомнил про дверь в коридоре: он еще в первый день дернул за ручку, а дверь оказалась заперта, и он так и забыл про нее. — У меня ключа нет.  
— Поищи Дерековы — они всегда при нем.  
Стайлз снова прошелся по карманам Дерека и обнаружил связку в куртке. Он поднялся и поспешил к двери, пробуя каждый ключ, пока наконец нужный не скользнул в замочную скважину и дверь не распахнулась. Стайлз включил свет и чуть не грохнулся со ступенек. Спустившись, он замер, вытаращив глаза:  
— Че это за хуйня?  
Подвал был почти пуст; у стены стоял верстак, на нем валялись инструменты и какие-то непонятные штуковины, но большую часть пространства занимала стальная клетка с часто посаженными прутьями.  
  
— Стайлз, — снова заговорил Дитон, — не волнуйся. Дерек пережидает здесь полнолуния. Поторопись — найди маленький ящик для инструментов. Синий, если я правильно помню.  
Стайлз сглотнул и метнулся к верстаку. Он нашел нужный ящик внизу на одной из полок.  
— Что дальше?  
— Отнеси его наверх, — распорядился Дитон, и Стайлз послушно сделал как ему было сказано: запер подвал с этой уродской клеткой и вернулся в кухню. Дерек казался еще бледней, если это вообще было возможно. — В ящике ты найдешь множество образцов аконита. Тебе надо определить тот, который принял Дерек; для этого тебе нужно поджигать каждый, пока не найдешь нужный.  
— А как я узнаю, какой?  
— По нетипичной реакции — огонь будет или синим, или фиолетовым, или сильно заискрит… Как только найдешь, сделай на коже Дерека надрез и положи в рану пепел — так лекарство быстрее всего попадёт в кровь.  
— Ладно, — ответил Стайлз, — понял. Я тогда сейчас пока отложу телефон.  
— Быстрей, — поторопил Дитон.  
Стайлз положил телефон на пол и откинул крышку ящика.  
  
И точно — внутри оказалась зажигалка и много флакончиков с… травами? На каждый пузырек был аккуратно наклеен ярлык с латинским названием. Стайлз перепробовал почти пятнадцать, вываливая каждый образец прямо на пол и поджигая зажигалкой. Все горели как обычно, пока он не дошел до _Aconitum reclinatum_ — вспыхнувшее пламя было ядовито-зеленым. Стайлз вскочил на ноги и рванул за ножом. Пару секунд он собирался с духом, но потом действовал быстро — провел ножом по руке Дерека и, стараясь не обращать внимания на кровь, ссыпал в ранку пепел. Он снова вспыхнул зеленым, и Стайлз отдернул руку, но рана уже затягивалась на глазах. Волчья суперсила.  
Стайлз вытер руки о джинсы, наплевав на кровь и пепел, и снова взял телефон.  
  
— Короче, я все сделал. Сколько времени должно пройти, чтоб он оклемался?  
— Зависит от того, сколько времени прошло с момента отравления.  
— Мы начали пить около десяти вечера, — Стайлзу от одной мысли стало плохо.  
— Тогда вам крупно повезло, — отметил Дитон. — Еще немного — и Дерек бы умер. Он должен прийти в себя, но может проспать весь день, а возможно, и следующий. Если тебе покажется, что что-то не так — звони, но пока он дышит нормально, все будет хорошо.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стайлз.  
— Пожалуйста, и будь осторожен. Полнолуние через три дня, Дерек может быть агрессивным.  
— Хорошо, спасибо, что предупредили.  
  
 Он снова положил телефон на пол и посмотрел на Дерека. Тот вроде был уже не такой зеленый, а может, Стайлзу просто этого очень хотелось. Он присел на корточки, размышляя, что делать дальше. Поднять Дерека наверх он не сможет — тот был тяжелее Стайлза килограммов на пятнадцать, и все это — чистые мускулы, — но дотащить до дивана стоило попробовать.  
Стайлз бережно перевернул Дерека на спину, подальше от лужи загадочной черной рвоты, и поволок в гостиную, ухватив за лодыжки. Самым трудным было затащить его на диван (увидел бы кто — лопнул бы со смеху), но в итоге Стайлз справился. Он сбегал к себе в комнату за одеялами — не рискнув трогать развал, по недоразумению называвшийся кроватью Дерека, — и одним накрыл Дерека, а из других соорудил себе лежанку на полу. Подумал, не убрать ли бардак в кухне, но потом решил, что это подождет до утра.  
Довольно долго он просто лежал на своей импровизированной постели и вслушивался в дыхание Дерека, которое, к счастью, выровнялось и стало глубже, пока наконец не успокоился сам и не провалился в сон.  
  
                                                                                ***  
Когда Стайлз проснулся, то тут же понял, что подозрения насчет похмелья оправдались: оно было чудовищным. Какое-то время он мог только лежать и стонать — стоило моргнуть, и голова взрывалась болью. Стайлз задумался, бывает ли похмелье у оборотней, тут же вспомнил о Дереке и резко приподнялся на локтях; но прежде чем взгляд успел сфокусироваться, Стайлза накрыла волна тошноты, и он кинулся в ванную, где его и вывернуло.  
Стайлз довольно долго общался с унитазом, проклиная свое существование, но наконец нашел в себе силы проглотить обнаруженный на полке под раковиной аспирин, запив его чуть ли не литром воды, и вернулся в гостиную. Дерек спал в прежней позе, ровно дыша. Стайлз рухнул в свое гнездо из одеял и переждал около часа, не шевелясь, пока головная боль немного не унялась. Тогда он доковылял до кухни, стеная по поводу безобразия на полу, которое ему предстояло убирать, и нажарил целую гору бекона и яиц.  
На удивление от жирного желудку стало легче, и Стайлз принялся за уборку, веником подметая пепел и складывая флакончики обратно в ящик. Черная жижа почти затвердела и на запах и на вид стала напоминать деготь — Стайлз ее отскребал чуть ли не час, надеясь, что его снова не стошнит. Дерек за это время, похоже, даже не шевельнулся. Стайлз снова устроился на полу, опираясь спиной о диван, и вернулся к просмотру бондианы.  
День тянулся еле-еле. Состояние Дерека не менялось; Стайлз считал, что это больше похоже на кому, чем на сон: тот не ворочался, не шевелился — вообще ничего. А может, он всегда так спит? В любом случае, с дыханием было все в порядке, так что Стайлз не сильно волновался.  
  
Куда больше его теперь занимало, что же все-таки произошло. Попал ли опасный сорт аконита в виски по ошибке? Вполне невинное объяснение, но что если кто-то умышленно отравил Дерека? И этим «кто-то» наверняка был Питер, учитывая, что бутылку подарил именно он, но какая у него выгода? Стайлз ничего не знал о взаимоотношениях между двумя Хейлами, но если Дерек не желал драться с Питером за право быть альфой, то чего тогда Питеру бояться? Как же Стайлз хотел, чтобы отец поправился — ведь его работой как раз и было расследование вот таких вот случаев.  
Тут мысли Стайлза потекли в другом направлении: он с новой силой принялся переживать за отца. Даже подумал было, не взять ли машину Дерека, чтобы съездить в больницу, но решил, что отцу гораздо лучше, а вот Дерека сейчас оставлять одного нельзя.  
День сменился ночью, которую Стайлз снова провел на полу в гостиной. Он мог бы, конечно, подняться к себе, но отчего-то это тоже казалось неправильным.  
  
                                                                                ***  
Дерек очнулся во второй половине второго дня, когда Стайлз снова сидел на полу, поедая бутерброд, смотрел очередную комедию и бессовестно хихикал. Он услышал, как Дерек завозился, и обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда тот приподнялся на локте и полусонно огляделся.  
  
— Что… — начал Дерек и скривился. Предложенный Стайлзом стакан воды он осушил в три глотка и попытался заново: — Я что, отключился?  
Стайлз обнял подушку и сообщил:  
— Не то слово, чувак.  
Он рассказал Дереку о прошлой ночи, и с каждым словом лицо Дерека постепенно каменело.  
— Я не знаю, от Питера ли эта бутылка, — наконец произнес он. — Не уверен. Когда я зашел в свою комнату в клубе, она уже стояла на столе.  
Стайлз вскинул брови:  
— И тебе не показалось это подозрительным?!  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
— За Питером такое водилось, так что я и не задумался. Хотя даже записки не было. Это мог сделать кто угодно.  
— Кто-то хочет тебя убить?  
Дерек опять пожал плечами.  
— Я альфа. Проще сказать, кто не хочет.  
— Так, ладно, — сдался Стайлз, смирившись с тем, что они так никогда и не узнают, кто отравил Дерека. — Только больше никаких неопознанных подарков.  
— Да уж, — согласился Дерек, а потом протянул и провел пальцами по щеке Стайлза.  
Впрочем, на Стайлза он при этом не смотрел — все внимание было приковано к недоеденному бутерброду.  
Стайлз перехватил этот красноречивый взгляд.  
— Тебе сделать?  
Дерек кивнул:  
— Два.  
Стайлз встал и погладил Дерека по голове.  
— Все что угодно для маленькой деточки — малыш так быстро растет!  
Он засмеялся, услышав недовольное рычание Дерека, и скрылся в кухне.  
  
                                                                                ***  
Весь следующий день Дерек тоже провел дома, пусть и неохотно: он слонялся из угла в угол, пялился в окно, непрестанно трогал Стайлза. Стайлз уже собрался поинтересоваться, что не так, и тут вспомнил предупреждение Дитона по поводу полнолуния: «Дерек может быть агрессивным». Вместо этого он спросил:  
— Ты будешь сегодня драться?  
Дерек резко отошел от окна, плюхнулся на диван рядом со Стайлзом и отрицательно помотал головой:  
— Нет. Я еще восстанавливаюсь, не следует никому знать о моей слабости.  
— Если собрать стаю, будет легче?  
— Я тебе уже сказал, только после полнолуния! — резко сказал Дерек, и Стайлз моргнул — он же только хотел помочь.  
Дерек раскаянно фыркнул и прижался лицом к шее Стайлза, глубоко вдыхая, словно запах Стайлза его успокаивал.  
  
На протяжении дня становилось только хуже, Дерек огрызался на каждую фразу, пока Стайлз не сдался и не замолчал совсем. К закату он почти ожидал, что Дерек протрет дыру в ковре, бегая туда-сюда. Однако как только начало темнеть, Дерек повернулся и заявил:  
— Мне надо, чтоб ты меня запер.  
— Внизу? — Стайлз скривился. — Ты же вроде говорил, что контролируешь себя.  
— Одно дело контроль, — сердито бросил Дерек, — и другое — риск.  
— Ладно, — не стал спорить Стайлз, идя за Дереком в подвал.  
  
Дерек ткнул в цифровую панель на стене.  
— Эта штука управляет всем. В принципе, ты ничего не должен делать — дверца автоматически откроется завтра в девять утра, но просто на всякий случай — если что-то пойдет не так — запомни код, открывающий дверь: 41152, — Дерек говорил и одновременно нажимал цифры на панели. Клетка со щелчком открылась, и Дерек вошел внутрь.  
Он захлопнул дверцу и повернулся к Стайлзу:  
— Сегодня сюда не суйся.  
— Тогда как я пойму, что что-то пошло не так? — возмутился Стайлз. — И вообще, что именно может пойти не так?  
Дерек прищурился.  
— Ничего и не случится — со мной, но если в доме будет пожар, мне бы хотелось быть уверенным, что ты знаешь, как меня выпустить отсюда.  
Стайлз вдохнул глубже.  
— Это не то, что случилось с тво…  
— Нет, — обрубил Дерек. — Поднимайся обратно. Утром я вернусь.  
Стайлз неохотно кивнул и пошел наверх. Он попытался отвлечься на приготовление ужина, но безуспешно, потому что, закончив, он вспомнил, что Дерек так и не поел. Стайлз дошел до подвальной двери и крикнул вниз:  
— Тебе ужин принести?  
Дерек не ответил, и, подождав пару минут, Стайлз закрыл дверь, подавив желание спуститься.  
  
Как выглядит обратившийся альфа? Насколько он понял из собранной информации, беты обращаются не полностью — только черты лица частично изменяются, отрастают брови и бакенбарды, но альфы… Он не нашел ничего определенного, но почти везде упоминалось, что они походят на гигантских волков. Что Стайлза и ужасало, и в то же время возбуждало любопытство. Будь он кошкой, все девять жизней просрал бы уже давным-давно.  
  
Все стало не в пример тяжелей, когда луна почти поднялась над домами: Стайлз услышал, как Дерек плачет. Это был не человеческий плач, конечно, — нет, так плачет и тоскует загнанный в ловушку зверь, отчаянно скуля и завывая. Стайлз попытался не обращать внимания и включил телевизор — там еще шла бондиана. Почти досмотрев «Завтра не умрет никогда», Стайлз сдался. Вой Дерека проникал в самое сердце — совершенно несчастный, а разве Стайлз не должен сделать Дерека счастливым? Стайлз довольно долго маялся около двери, взявшись за ручку: любопытство в нем боролось со страхом перед Дереком. А-а, к черту Дерека — он заперт в клетке до утра, так что еще нескоро сможет навешать Стайлзу пиздюлей. Стайлз открыл дверь и осторожно спустился. Уже на последней ступеньке его приветствовало рычание, и он повернулся к клетке. И застыл.  
  
Дерека там больше не было. Точнее, он там был — огромный волк, при виде которого у Стайлза натурально отвисла челюсть. Ему представлялось, что если Дерек вправду обернется волком, он будет большим и черным.  
Но этот был серо-белым, хотя глаза остались привычно красными. Волк стоял в жесткой стойке посередине клетки, вздыбив шерсть на загривке, и яростно рычал на Стайлза.  
Самое странное, что страшно не было. По идее, чем не повод для волнения, но Стайлзу даже в голову не пришло задуматься. Ну а что, все понятно: он прожил месяц бок о бок с волком, а сейчас всего лишь увидел его в настоящем облике, все правильно.  
  
— Привет, — вполголоса сказал Стайлз. — Прости, я помню, что ты сказал мне не ходить сюда, но у тебя был такой несчастный голос, и я подумал… может, ты не хочешь быть совсем один? Это должно быть хреново — сидеть тут взаперти. — Стараясь не делать резких движений, он подошел к цифровой панели и набрал код. Замок клетки щелкнул, и Стайлз подошел ближе. Дерек не переставал рычать, гневно сверкая красными глазами.  
— Знаю, знаю, — непринужденно продолжил Стайлз, открыл дверцу и скользнул внутрь. Волк рыкнул громче, но отступил. — Я идиот. Можешь не говорить, я сам в курсе, как это глупо. Слушай, я просто посижу вот тут, в уголке, ладно? А ты можешь не обращать на меня внимания, ну или разорвать мне горло, хотя будет круто, если ты этого не сделаешь. А то я не уверен, что мне понравится этот вариант. — Стайлз медленно сел в противоположном от Дерека углу, миролюбиво разведя руки. — Я уже тут, видишь? Теперь ничего не поделаешь. Вот так.  
  
Стайлз сложил руки на коленях и попытался сидеть так смирно, как только мог. Дерек следил за ним, все еще рыча, но Стайлз принялся изучать свои ногти и не поднимал глаз. Надо было книжку захватить.  
В конце концов Дерек перестал рычать и принялся расхаживать взад-вперед, точно как раньше днем. Он держался на другом конце клетки, а Стайлз не двигался, наблюдая за Дереком из-под ресниц. Он видел, как Дерек ткнулся носом в стальные прутья и сердито фыркнул, когда они не поддались.  
В итоге Дерек сдался и повалился на пол, шумно вздохнув. Стайлз понаблюдал за ним немного, а потом вернулся к изучению своих рук, глубоко задумавшись. Он думал об отце, о том, что вчера была среда, а значит, он снова пропустил визит в больницу. Интересно, стало ли ему лучше? Скорее всего, нет, если судить по прошлому году.  
Наверное, Стайлз крепко нагрешил в прошлой жизни, потому что этот год — да, в сущности, вся жизнь — одно сплошное дерьмо.  
А потом Стайлз вспомнил маму. Он не так часто думал о ней; самыми отчетливыми были воспоминания о больнице: мама была такой худой, почти как скелет, и все ее прекрасные темные волосы выпали. Хотя, если хорошо подумать, он припоминал, как сидел у нее на коленях, а она читала ему книжку, или как она забирала его из школы, и приезжала на своем старом джипе, и улыбалась. Стайлз любил машину и, как получил права, откатал на ней еще без малого шесть лет, пока зимой та окончательно не развалилась, а на ремонт денег уже просто не было.  
  
Стайлз вдруг понял, что Дерек стоит рядом, и поднял голову, грустно улыбнувшись:  
— Прости, я тебя раздражаю?  
Дерек встряхнулся — как собака, которую только что искупали, — и подошел поближе. Стайлз протянул ему руку, Дерек ощерился, белые клыки сверкнули пугающе близко, и Стайлз поспешно ее отдернул.  
— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал он, — все равно ты знаешь, как я пахну.  
Дерек неразборчиво фыркнул, и Стайлз сел смирно, позволяя тому рулить. Волк подошел еще ближе и осторожно обнюхал сперва его джинсы, а потом толстовку. Он сунул нос Стайлзу подмышку, и тот едва не захихикал — он ужасно боялся щекотки. Дерек фыркнул и поднял морду к шее Стайлза, обдавая ее горячим и влажным дыханием. Стайлз замер, сердце часто забилось при мысли о том, что эти зубищи сейчас у его горла. Похоже, забраться в клетку было не самой лучшей идеей, наверно, даже худшей из всех возможных. Чувство самосохранения — это точно не про него. Естественный отбор тоже вряд ли был в его пользу.  
  
От Дерека исходил сильный мускусный запах, а еще он пах землей, слегка — кожей и отчего-то дождем, какой бывает после долгой засухи. Дерек довольно долго стоял неподвижно, и Стайлз с опаской поднял руку и потрогал густую шерсть. Дерек издал неопределенный звук, но вроде не сердитый, так что Стайлз запустил руку в шерсть поглубже. Она была мягкой и чистой, и Стайлз протянул другую руку и почесал Дерека чуть ниже шеи, где рос густой подшерсток. Дерек тихо вздохнул и сел на задние лапы, устроив голову у Стайлза на плече.  
  
— Ты был прав насчет волка, — тихо сказал Стайлз. — Он очень цивилизованный.  
Дерек убрал голову, и Стайлз на мгновение испугался, что обидел его, но волк просто развернулся и улегся у него под боком, положив голову Стайлзу на бедро. Они сидели так долго-долго, Стайлз рассеянно поглаживал волка, запуская пальцы в шерсть.  
Было странно, что он не боялся, но, с другой стороны, Дерек давно перестал его пугать. Он, в общем, понимал, почему Дерек уступает своему волку: волк — подлинное создание природы, цельное и свободное… и можно отвлечься от факта, что вся твоя семья погибла.  
Стайлзу было знакомо это одиночество — еще с тех пор, как мать умерла, и отец с головой ушел в работу, а после того несчастного случая оно стало еще острей. Так может, если они с Дереком будут вместе, никто из них больше не будет одинок?  
  
                                                                                ***  
Наутро Стайлз проснулся в кровати и с ощущением, что ноет все тело. Он не помнил, как здесь оказался — точнее, как его принес Дерек, — после того, как клетка открылась, но мягкая постель была блаженством после трех ночей на полу.  
Стайлз проспал еще часа два, его разбудил недовольно урчащий от голода желудок. Отсутствие Дерека не удивляло, хотя тот даже записки не оставил. Зашибись. Как пить дать Дерек злится на него за то, что он все-таки поперся в подвал, хотя Стайлз процентов на девяносто был уверен, что облегчил волку ночь.  
Запах Дерека на нем был все еще довольно отчетлив, и Стайлз сознательно решил не переодеваться — может, Дерек подобреет, если почует, что Стайлз пахнет им? Ладно, ладно, еще потому, что запах ему, в общем-то, понравился.  
Его подозрения оправдались: Дерек вернулся поздним вечером и оглушительно хлопнул дверью. Стайлз обернулся к нему с дивана, и Дерек метнул на него яростный взгляд.  
— Ты… — гневно начал он, потом покачал головой и потопал наверх.  
Стайлз моргнул. Ну и ладно. Он пошел на кухню и занялся ужином; когда он услышал, что Дерек спустился, то ждал, что тот тоже придет, но Дерек ушел на диван в гостиную. Стайлз пожал плечами.  
  
Ужинали молча. Стайлз не пытался завязать разговор — Дерек все еще явно злился, зачем лишний раз его провоцировать? Только не после вчерашнего полнолуния. После ужина они так же молча посмотрели телевизор, а когда Дерек встал с дивана, очевидно, собираясь идти спать, Стайлз не выдержал:  
— Все нормально?  
Дерек нахмурился, его ноздри раздувались.  
— Ты, — категорично заявил он, — завтра валишь отсюда.  
Стайлз вытаращился на него, изумленно раскрыв рот:  
— В каком смысле?  
— Больше ты здесь не останешься, — отрезал Дерек непреклонно, в голосе сквозил гнев.  
— Я не могу! — запротестовал Стайлз. — Я должен Питеру кучу денег!  
— Нет, не должен, — бросил Дерек, — я ему выписал чек!  
— Так ведь тогда я должен тебе…  
— Ты не должен мне _ничего_! — вызверился Дерек, и Стайлз съежился.  
— Это из-за вчерашнего? — тихо спросил он.  
— Да, — огрызнулся Дерек и повернулся к лестнице.  
Стайлз вскочил с дивана.  
— Слушай, ну извини! Я знаю, это было глупо, но я просто… Я хотел быть к тебе ближе!  
— Это было не твое дело! — гневно бросил Дерек. — Я мог тебя убить! Собирай свое барахло, чтоб завтра утром был готов.  
Он скрылся наверху — Стайлз слышал, как он грохнул дверью своей комнаты.  
— Но ведь не убил же… — прошептал Стайлз.  
Он тихо поднялся к себе, бесшумно прикрыл дверь и сел на край кровати.  
_Его_ кровать. _Их_ дом. Как же, блядь.  
  
Стайлз довольно долго сидел и напряженно размышлял, а потом встал и вышел в коридор. Он постоял там немного, зная, что Дерек скорей всего слышит, как стучит его сердце, а потом подошел к комнате Дерека и открыл дверь.  
Стайлз никогда раньше сюда не заходил. Не надо быть волком, чтобы понять потребность в личном пространстве, Стайлз ни за что не стал бы вторгаться сюда. Но только не сейчас.  
Это было определенно самое обжитое место в доме: забитые книгами стеллажи и огромная кровать. Дерек сидел в кресле у окна, но, стоило Стайлзу появиться, тут же вскинулся, и его лицо исказилось от гнева.  
  
— Убирайся! — взревел он, но Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и не собирался сдавать позиции. Месяц назад он, может, и свалил бы, и коленки бы со страха подогнулись, но он, на минуточку, был заперт в клетке с Дереком в полнолуние — и тем не менее жив-здоров. Так что ничего ему Дерек не сделает.  
— Нет, — решительно заявил Стайлз. — Скажи, почему ты заплатил Питеру.  
— Хочу, чтоб ты убрался, — огрызнулся Дерек. — Я никогда не просил, чтоб ты был здесь, и не желаю тебя видеть.  
— Оу, ты готов отдать полмиллиона баксов, только чтобы избавиться от меня? — вздернул бровь Стайлз. — Прямо-таки дошел до ручки. А теперь правду.  
Дерек сердито зыркнул на него и встал точно в такую же позу.  
— Если останешься, кончится тем, что я тебя покалечу или убью.  
— Ничего подобного, — спокойно возразил Стайлз. — если уж ты не тронул меня прошлой ночью, то мне ничего не грозит.  
— Я уже тебя поранил, — горько заметил Дерек, мотнув головой на Стайлзов гипс.  
— Ты просто совершил ошибку.  
— И продолжу их совершать, — пробормотал Дерек, потупившись.  
— Ты же контролировал себя вчера, — напомнил Стайлз. — Что такого знает твой волк, что ты не хочешь его слушать? — Он внимательно наблюдал за Дереком, но тот не поднимал глаз. Стайлз понизил голос: — У меня получилось сделать то, что от меня требовалось? Ты хоть немножко счастлив?  
Дерек не ответил, но его залившиеся краской скулы говорили сами за себя.  
— Скажи мне, — попросил Стайлз в третий раз.  
— Ты пахнешь необычно, — после долгой паузы негромко признался Дерек, потирая затылок. — Волк… то есть я… понял прошлой ночью, почему, и я не могу позволить тебе оставаться здесь, потому что это никогда не было твоим выбором. И я не выдержу, если ты пробудешь еще пару месяцев, а потом уйдешь, потому что я… мне уже сейчас-то довольно тяжело.  
Стайлз прислонился к дверному косяку, сердце забилось еще быстрей.  
— А если я тебе скажу, — тихо заговорил он, — что хочу быть здесь? Ты позволишь остаться?  
Дерек взглянул на него и сразу же отвел глаза, облизнув губы.  
— Да, — ответил он едва слышно.  
— Тогда… я хочу жить здесь. Хочу остаться с тобой.  
Дерек вскинул голову.  
— Ты серьезно? — спросил он недоверчиво.  
— На что тебе волчья суперсила? Проверь, — предложил Стайлз, чуть улыбнувшись. — Я хочу жить здесь.  
— Ты не врешь…  
Стайлз покачал головой. Дерек нерешительно шагнул к нему, потом остановился, почти с опаской. Стайлз подошел сам, остановившись в шаге от Дерека. Дерек протянул руку и осторожно приложил ладонь к щеке Стайлза, потом бережно приобнял его за шею и легонько потянул на себя, так что их лбы соприкоснулись.  
— Ты нужен мне, — выдохнул он почти в губы Стайлзу.  
— Да я как бы понял — ты же меня постоянно трогал, и не только, — усмехнулся Стайлз, прикрыв глаза. И добавил мягко: — Ты мне тоже нужен.  
Дерек издал еле слышный, почти болезненный всхлип, обнимая Стайлза за талию.  
— Я не заслуживаю, — прошептал он, в голосе сквозила мука.  
— Эй, — Стайлз посерьезнел. Он положил ладонь Дереку на сердце, чувствуя, как оно бьется под пальцами. — Ты слышишь его, разве нет? Ты не зверь бездушный. Может, в самом начале ты и был слегка агрессивным, но отвез меня к отцу в больницу. Ты спас меня от Джексона. Если б ты думал обо мне как о какой-то вещи, то не заботился б о том, чтобы привести меня в порядок и потом всю ночь быть рядом. Вчера ты мог бы меня в клочки порвать, но не сделал этого. Так что хватит самобичевания, ладно? Мы с тобой те еще везунчики, так что я думаю, для разнообразия заслуживаем хоть чего-то хорошего. Так?  
Стайлз смотрел, как на губах Дерека появляется легкая улыбка.  
— Так, — тихо согласился Дерек.  
— Вот и чудно! — Стайлз обхватил Дерека за шею обеими руками. — И вообще, ты, мать твою, собираешься меня поцеловать или как?  
Дерек издал еще один странный звук, который Стайлз все же расценил как согласие, потому что Дерек послушно наклонился и поцеловал его.  
  
Стайлз ахнул — если самыми подходящими эпитетами для Дерека были «суровый» и «жесткий», то вот рот его был мягким, и теплым, и соблазнительным, и Стайлз просто хотел погрузиться в него так глубоко, как только мог. Они целовались неторопливо, прихватывая губы зубами, впиваясь пальцами в кожу.  
Стайлз со стоном откинул голову, когда Дерек спустился ниже, к шее, посасывая, и покусывая, и вылизывая, пока он не растаял, как воск, мягкий и податливый в руках Дерека. Он потянул футболку Дерека вверх — чтобы попробовать его на вкус, — и Дерек, помогая, наконец вывернулся из нее. Стайлз нагнул голову и прикусил сосок, заставив Дерека зашипеть.  
Дерек мягко подтолкнул Стайлза назад, к кровати, тот сел и, потянувшись, укусил Дерека в живот, зарылся носом в дорожку волос, уходящую от пупка — как мечтал тогда, в клубе, — и вдохнул запах Дерека, одновременно нащупывая пуговицу на джинсах. Дерек застонал, когда Стайлз рывком стащил с него джинсы вместе с бельем, высвобождая член. Стайлз эхом отозвался, накрыв через джинсы собственный стояк и одновременно наклоняясь и проводя языком по члену Дерека, а потом взял его в рот.  
  
— Мать твою… — Дерек захлебнулся стоном, двигая бедрами в такт со Стайлзом, который одной рукой придерживал член Дерека за основание, а другой вцепился в его бедро. Дерек запустил пальцы в волосы Стайлза и слегка дернул за них.  
— Стайлз, ты, блядь, издеваешься?!  
Стайлз отстранился и осклабился — губы припухли и покраснели, янтарные глаза заволокло желанием.  
— Ты знаешь, что ты мне снился? Я каждое утро просыпался со стояком — тебя хотел.  
— Одежда, — задыхаясь, приказал Дерек. Он сжал кулаки, пытаясь удержаться и не выпустить когти. — Раздевайся. Сейчас же.  
  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся и скинул рубашку, расстегнул ширинку, стянул, покачивая бедрами, джинсы и боксеры и, наконец, предстал обнаженный, с россыпью веснушек и родинок на молочно-белой коже. Дерек пихнул его на кровать, по пути окончательно выпутываясь из джинсов и отпинывая их в сторону. Он навалился на Стайлза, и Стайлз откинул голову, распахнув рот в беззвучном «О!», когда их члены потерлись друг о друга. Дерек ухмыльнулся и прикусил его ключицу, и Стайлз пронзительно взвизгнул, выгнувшись под ним.  
  
— Ты… — начал Стайлз и оборвал себя, резко выдохнув, когда Дерек двинул бедрами. — Мы… может…  
— А ты не против?  
— Чува-ак, — тяжело дыша, взмолился Стайлз, — думаешь, я б спрашивал, если б не хотел?  
— Это просто… неожиданно.  
— Нифига, — засмеялся Стайлз. — Ты все время меня трогал.  
Дерек сдвинулся, выглядя одновременно неуверенно и сконфуженно.  
— Это больше стайное, но… мне нравится. Трогать тебя, в смысле.  
— Видишь? — Стайлз потерся носом о шею Дерека, улыбаясь, когда тот тихонько фыркнул. — Так мы?..  
— У меня нет смазки, — признался Дерек, и Стайлз поднял голову.  
— Что, вообще? А ты разве… ну, другие люди…  
Дерек отвернулся.  
— Волк… я… Это не то, чего я хочу.  
— Так это…  
— …это важно, — перебил Дерек, и хотя Стайлз был не вполне уверен, о чем тот говорит, но не стал уточнять, боясь его спугнуть.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, — я… у меня есть. В комнате.  
Дерек нахмурился, и Стайлз вспыхнул.  
— Я забрал с той квартиры абсолютно все свои вещи, ясно?  
— Ясно. — Дерек потянулся, быстро чмокнул его и перевернулся на спину.  
Стайлз сполз с кровати, вдруг смутившись, что он голый, и поспешил к себе. Он чуть не порвал сумку, добывая оттуда тюбик, рысью метнулся обратно и затормозил в дверях. Дерек лежал, растянувшись на спине и закинув руки за голову, пятки свешивались с края кровати. Стайлз до сих пор не постиг до конца, с чего он в итоге стал жить здесь, но он уж точно не жаловался, больше нет. Он забрался на кровать к Дереку.  
— Можно?.. — выдохнул он.  
Дерек поймал его взгляд и ухмыльнулся, что Стайлз истолковал как «блядь, детка, да!». По крайней мере, лично он твердил именно это, когда оседлал Дерека и тот его растягивал — два пальца внутрь и обратно — почти мучительно медленно.  
  
— Поговори со мной… — Стайлз тяжело дышал, глядя Дереку прямо в глаза.  
— Что ты хочешь услышать?  
— Расскажи, чем я пахну.  
Дерек двинул пальцами медленно, потом быстрей, а потом чуть согнул их внутри, и Стайлз резко выдохнул и выгнулся, откинув голову и дернув бедрами.  
— Ты пахнешь, — Дерек почти урчал, — хлопком, и летним воздухом, и…  
— И?.. — настаивал Стайлз, застонав, когда Дерек добавил третий палец. — Ты сказал.. ох, блядь, Дер… ты сказал, что волк понял что-то, чего не понял ты… Ну давай же!  
Дерек вытащил пальцы, и Стайлз отодвинулся назад, ощупью находя член Дерека и направляя его в себя. Дерек наблюдал, полуприкрыв глаза, его скулы горели густым румянцем. Стайлз не сводил с него глаз, опускаясь на его член, приоткрыв рот и тихонечко поскуливая.  
— Ты сейчас сдерживаешься изо всех сил, да? — Стайлз ахнул, насадившись так глубоко, что его бедра прижались к бокам Дерека. — Держишь его под контролем…  
Дерек кивнул, разомкнул губы, и Стайлз увидел клыки — острые, внушающие страх, — но Дерек его тщательно от них оберегал. Он уперся в грудь Дерека, покачивая бедрами — привыкая.  
— Ты ведь все это время с ним боролся, да? — пробормотал Стайлз, подаваясь вперед и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дерека. — Весь месяц.  
Дерек тихо рыкнул, вцепляясь в бедра Стайлза, и тот задвигался быстрей, наслаждаясь тем, как его член трется о живот Дерека.  
— Ты… угх…ты знаешь что-то, чего я не знаю да? Бля-ядь, охуенно…  
— Стайлз, — Дерек наклонил голову и куснул его за шею, — заткнись, а?  
— Не-ет, — Стайлз охнул, потому что Дерек поддал бедрами, вбиваясь сильней, — я изучил матчасть, когда… ох, твою же в бога душу мать… когда я вляпался во все это. Твою мать, Дерек… Я пахну необычно для тебя, и ты ни с кем не спишь. Блядь, я… — он выгнулся, отклоняясь назад. — Охренеть, я что — твоя пара?!  
  
Дерек зарычал и рванулся вперед, переворачивая Стайлза на спину. Он трахал его самозабвенно, с каким-то звериным отчаянием. Стайлз уперся пятками в спину Дереку, каждый толчок сопровождая стоном и впиваясь ногтями в кожу с такой силой, что у обычного человека пошла бы кровь. Дерек с силой вдыхал его запах, слизывая с горла струйки пота. Он был так глубоко внутри Стайлза, что Стайлзу казалось, будто они — единое целое, изо всех сил старающееся не разделиться.  
Стайлз просунул руку между ними, дроча себе, глаза закатились от затопившей сознание волны удовольствия. Дерек накрыл руку Стайлза своей — пальцы переплелись, скользкие от пота и смазки, — и они вместе довели его до оргазма. Стайлз кончил так сильно, что перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна, и все, на что он был способен, — изо всех сил стискивать Дерека ногами, помогая ему достичь разрядки. Дерек с громким рыком кончил Стайлзу на живот.  
  
Какое-то время они лежали без сил, отходя от сокрушительного оргазма. Дерек склонился над Стайлзом и размазал их смещавшуюся сперму по его животу.  
— Вообще это отвратительно, — поморщился Стайлз. Дерек посмотрел на него безо всякого выражения, наклонился и провел языком по заляпанному спермой животу. — А вот это супер-отвратительно… но в своем роде заводит.  
Дерек слегка улыбнулся и растянулся рядом на животе, сложив руки под подбородком, но как-то особо счастливым не выглядел. Стайлз пихнул его коленом в бедро.  
— Что не так? Эта тема про пару?  
Дерек вздохнул.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал… что _должен_ остаться.  
— Да ладно, — Стайлз обиделся, — что я, по-твоему, — поматросил и бросил?  
— Но это не… это другое, — неуверенно сказал Дерек. — Это волк, а не моя человеческая суть. Ты не будешь чувствовать…  
— А давай-ка я буду решать, что я чувствую и что нет, — уже мягче перебил Стайлз. — Не надо думать, что раз я не волк, то мне ничего не доступно.  
Дерек не выглядел убежденным, и Стайлз тихо вздохнул. Он пихнул Дерека в бок, заставляя лечь на спину, и лег сверху, вытянувшись так, что их тела оказались идеально подогнаны друг под друга.  
— Чувствуешь? — прошептал он. — Я еще никому так не подходил. — Он чмокнул Дерека в колючий подбородок. — Слушай, мы знаем друг друга месяц, и хотя это, конечно, не такой большой срок, но разве тебе ни о чем не говорит то, что я не хочу уходить? Перестань пытаться разубедить себя — и меня. Ты заслуживаешь счастья. Мы оба, если на то пошло.  
Дерек хмыкнул почти удовлетворенно.  
— Спасибо, — шепнул он, положив ладонь Стайлзу на затылок. Тот умиротворенно вздохнул и устроил голову на плече Дерека.  
Так они лежали довольно долго, и Стайлзу не хотелось шевелиться, несмотря на то, что сперма на нем подсыхала и кожа начинала чесаться.  
  
— Думаю, я брошу драться, — вдруг заявил Дерек, и Стайлз поднял голову.  
— Правда? А как ты тогда будешь управлять своим гневом?  
— Он мне больше не нужен, — с улыбкой сообщил Дерек. — Теперь у меня есть ты.  
Стайлз довольно ухмыльнулся, и вдруг у него перехватило дыхание. Он захватил в ладони лицо Дерека.  
— В чем дело? — чуть глухо спросил Дерек.  
— Твои глаза… — выдохнул Стайлз. Они больше не были красными — и стали светло-ореховыми с крохотными изумрудно-зелеными вкраплениями. — Они невъебенно прекрасны…  
Дерек улыбнулся, и Стайлз склонил голову набок и засмеялся.  
— Я это сделал! — ликовал он. — Я приручил зверя!  
— Стайлз! — гаркнул Дерек, но он тоже смеялся, и Стайлз не удержался и сцеловал этот смех с его губ.  
— Волк, — шепнул он, — встречай свою половинку.  
— Пару, — поправил Дерек, и Стайлз, улыбаясь ему в губы, не стал возражать.  


_Your fate will be whatever it shall be.  
I’ll fight no more, I let these things just_ be.  
Kid CuDi "Alive" 


End file.
